


鄰家哥哥

by c4445698



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 尷尬的見面, 年齡差, 未成年, 霸凌, 青少年會幹的那些事情
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Leonard Snart比Lisa以及同齡人大上12歲左右Barry和Lisa剛好是同屆





	1. Chapter 1

如果要說Barry Allen，他就是典型的那種在高中生活裡面會被欺負的很慘的書呆子，但如果他身邊跟著一個Cisco的話，可能最慘的會是Cisco。  
畢竟Barry的父母是鎮上的醫生和藥劑師，他們有權利可以拒絕治療欺負他兒子的人，而Cisco，他的背景就沒有那麼好了，他父母把他的兄弟送去一流的音樂中心，而讓他在普通的高中度過。  
還有一個Ray Palmer，來自普通的中產階級，也是被欺負的一員，他們大概可以說是這高中裡面的書呆子三人組了。

這裡是個小鎮，基本上你從小學到高中的同學都會是同一批人，除非轉學或是死亡之類的，Lisa也是他們以前的同學，但直到上了高中，她才主動接近他們三個書呆子。  
「我不懂，妳接近我們的原因到底是？」Ray率先發問了，他的個頭比其他人都要高一些，但他不是學體育的料。  
「聽著，這是一場互利行動，你們三個能夠保我報告平安過關，而我可以保你們三個不被欺負的那麼慘。」Lisa Snart頭頭是道地說著，「你們知道我哥是誰吧？」  
「Leonard Snart，Rogue修車廠的老闆。」Cisco回答。  
「沒錯，高年級的四分衛，或是說和你們同年紀的傢伙，如果想要修車通常都會去我哥那裡，我哥很疼我，我如果說誰欺負了我朋友，他們也別想修車了。」Lisa露出了得意的笑容，他們三個互相看了一眼，這件事情很合理，基本上沒有什麼太大的紕漏。  
「但你哥真的會放棄賺錢的機會嗎？」Ray不確定的問了一句，他們家三個雖然都不是經商的，但也知道商人的個性。  
「我哥很有個性，他如果不想賺，就算那人拿重金給他修車他也不幹。」Lisa告訴他們之前有個傢伙在國中時候欺負過他，而那家人剛好周末要出遊，全鎮的修車廠只有他們有開，但他哥知道他們家兒子欺負過Lisa以後，直接把鐵門拉下來不幹，「所以，我們成了？」  
他們三個看了看彼此，然後Cisco伸出手開口：「歡迎你加入我們，Lisa Snart，不過先說好，你如果小組報告都想靠我們，下學期就沒有這種事情了，即使妳提供了防護盾。」  
Lisa握住Cisco的手，「You Have My Word，別把我看成嬌嬌女，我有點能耐的。」  
而很快，他們體會到Lisa Snart的能耐，他們的小組才剛成立，下午就有人來找了Cisco麻煩，Barry和Ray被另外幾個大漢架在一旁，看著Cisco準備被拖把水給淋濕，Lisa突然的出現，並且拿了掃把戳了那著水桶的傢伙，變成重心不穩淋在自己身上。  
「聽好了你們幾個混蛋，他們以後就是我Lisa Snart的小組成員，你們誰在找他們麻煩，或是找我的麻煩，你們自己知道下場的。」  
那僅僅是開學第一周，至少後面開始，每天有的騷擾行為，變成了在走廊上的言語威脅和謾罵而已，他們誰也不敢再真的動手。

「你確定去你家討論小組作業沒問題嗎？」Barry又一次問著，他們放學後，一起走向了Lisa的家，他們這個小組真的在歷史課程了一個真的小組，畢竟他們雖然大部分時間一起行動，但Lisa始終是文科的料，而不是理組，他們三個通常會和一個叫做Caitlin的女生湊成一個理科小組，Caitlin人很好，Lisa也認識她，事實上，她幾乎可以算是第五個成員，不過她通常都和她男友混再一起，所以他們也沒有約出來一起玩過。  
「我和我哥說過了，不過他規定我們只能待在客廳，好像怕我們回房間會玩什麼一樣。」Lisa直白的說著，Cisco和Ray紅了臉，大概是想到了什麼，「所以你們有什麼好主題嗎？」  
「羅馬帝國的興衰勝敗？」「感覺太多人寫過了。」  
「埃及皇室的金字塔？」「木乃伊嗎？我對那沒興趣。」  
「希臘神話的由來以及影響？」  
Lisa停下了腳步，「你知道嗎，我喜歡這個主題。」她對著Barry說，「你們有意見嗎？」  
「不。」Cisco和Ray都沒意見，是真的沒有意見。

他們在討論報告大致方向時候，Lisa家裡的門開了，他們幾個本來吵鬧的討論，一瞬間變得安靜，門完全打開以後，是一個手提著素色餐盒的男人，他理著平頭，穿著藍色的連身工作服，上頭還有著油漬，臉上也有一些，他們彼此對看著，直到Lisa開口：「這是我哥，Leonard，這是Barry、Ray、Cisco。」Lisa幫彼此介紹著。  
Leonard的眼光掃過他們三個，然後露出一個很官方的微笑：「很高興看到我妹妹終於有點上進心，找來你們一起學習。」他邊說邊關上門，然後在門口踩了踩地墊才進門，「不過提醒你們一下，別太晚回家，現在已經快七點了。」  
他一說之後，他們幾個才注意到時間，顯然他們先前討論的太過熱烈，都忘記了時間。  
Leonard走進了廚房，把便當盒放下，走出來時候，幾個男孩已經背起背包準備要走了，「我沒有打擾到你們，對吧？」他故意靠在門邊問著。  
「一點也沒有，Mr.Snart，我們只是討論的太入迷，忘記了時間。」Ray回答著，然後他們三個往門口移動。  
「歡迎你們下次再來，只要能讓Lisa成績有點起色，我會願意付錢讓你們教他功課。」  
「你別想了，Lenny，下次我們會在圖書館找資料。」Lisa翻了白眼回應著，他們三個尷尬的看了看，最後不加入這家庭鬥嘴之中，而是選擇了說再見。  
在門關上以後，Len開口問：「所以，親愛的小妹，你是看上他們哪一個了？」

有了Lisa Snart撐腰以後，他們是比較不會被欺負，但也不是完全不會，那是距離小組討論一周後的事情，Barry自己去圖書館做作業，他父母今天值晚班，大概要十點過後才回來，通常這種情況他都會先寫完功課，在路上吃飽之後再回家。  
誰知道他走往市區街上，還能遇到四分衛，他們看見Barry落單，想找點樂子，畢竟Lisa Snart的出現讓他們都不能找樂子，欺負人雖然不是天性，但是是一種四分衛的權威表現，像他們這種書呆子就是只能在最底層混。  
「Snart沒有在附近，那我們可以找點樂子了，Allen。」幾個橄欖球隊的隊友圍了上來，Barry先是退後了幾步，然後轉身拔腿就跑，他雖然是書呆子，但他的腳程算是同齡人當中快的，不過他沒有再練，而追在他後頭的都是肌肉笨蛋，他在快被追上時候撞上了人。  
「對、對不起！」他急忙道歉，接著轉頭看了那些快追上的人，又準備拔腿跑，但被他撞到的人抓住了他，Barry這時候才注意到他是誰，「Lisa的哥哥──」  
「你叫Barry，對嗎？」他微笑著反問，「別跑了。」他說，接著那些橄欖球隊的隊員停在他們面前幾步的距離，「找我的朋友有什麼事情嗎？」他開口問著那些人。  
他們之間的對峙只維持了一分鐘，橄欖球隊的隊員就往回走了，Leonard Snart可怕的地方在於他不用開口，或是做任何事情，光是氣場就能讓人害怕。  
「你有受傷嗎？」Len問著他。  
Barry搖搖頭，「謝謝你，Mr. Snart。」  
「Call me Len，雖然我比你們大上一輪，但我沒那麼老。」他輕笑著，Barry感到一陣臉紅，然後剛剛過度的消耗體力以及本來就到了晚餐時間，他的肚子發出聲音，Barry看了一下Len，然後低下頭，他的臉肯定比剛剛更紅了。  
「你準備回家吃晚餐嗎？」Len問。  
「沒有，我爸媽今天值晚班，我得自己買點什麼吃。」Barry說，全鎮的人都知道Allen夫妻是醫生。  
「你想吃點什麼？」  
「我不知道，漢堡或是披薩之類的，雖然我爸媽不喜歡我吃那個，但我想不到更好的。」  
「那就漢堡。」Len幫他下了決定，「走吧，我們去吃漢堡。」  
Barry疑惑地皺起眉頭，「我們？」  
「是的，Barry，你和我，一起去吃漢堡。」Len稍微加重了力道，Barry才注意到他剛剛抓著自己的手一直沒放開，他在前面拉著自己往速食店的方向前進。

大概就是從那時候開始，Barry Allen和Leonard Snart開始認識彼此，雖然這小鎮上不是誰真的是陌生人，大家其實都認識，只是熟不熟。  
「你知道，如果你不想在被橄欖球隊的圍堵，我們的店離學校不遠，你可以先去我那待著寫功課。」Len給了他一個提議，Barry似乎沒有想過這點，不過Len的店真的離學校很近。  
「不會太麻煩你們嗎？」  
「不會，只是我們辦公室有點亂就是了，一堆沒輸入的帳款，一些Mick吃東西留下的垃圾，還有一些亂七八糟的工具。」  
Len那時候只是一個玩笑般的提議而已，他沒有想到Barry當真，並且只要沒有小組討論或是任何事情的情況下往店裡去，然後晚上由Len開車送他回家。  
他不是個麻煩，真的，反而可以說是一個好助手，幾周前提到的辦公室亂象，在Len進辦公室時後才發現已經消失了，他甚至打開電腦（平常Barry就坐在這位置上寫作業或是打發時間）帳目已經輸入成了Excel報表，雖然有點粗糙，但好歹是個表格。  
「他是家庭小精靈還是什麼？」Mick當然也發現了這點變化。  
「他只是Allen家的孩子。」Len回答著，接著拿出手機發了訊息給Barry，對，他們交換了手機號碼，雖然平時不怎麼聯絡，但偶爾Len需要外出或是店休時會通知他。  
『你把辦公室整理好了。』  
『舉手之勞而已。』  
『家庭小精靈可以有個獎勵。』他套用了Mick的話。  
『你會給我一隻襪子趕我走嗎：（』Barry對他用了表情符號，那很可愛。  
「別那樣笑。」Mick對他說。  
「我怎麼笑了？」他反問Mick。  
「我不知道，總之別在那樣笑了。」Len只是挑眉，接著用手機回復Barry。  
『不會，我不會放家庭小精靈走，晚上請你吃飯，犒賞你。』  
『我會晚點過去，今天要小組討論。』

Len在七點的時候看見了Barry出現，他幾乎是小跑步的過來，本來坐在店門口的他起身，然後走進店裡，把辦公室的燈給關掉，檢查了一圈電源以後才把鐵門放下，Barry只是在等著他，就像是一隻特別乖的小狗。  
Len走到了車子旁邊，打開了門，Barry很自動的走到副駕駛座上坐下，畢竟在第一次提出送Barry回家時候，他是坐在後座的，路上他問了Barry為什麼要坐後面，他說是習慣。  
畢竟一個家庭，孩子只有坐後座的份。  
「想吃什麼？」Len發動了車子之後問著他，他打開車頭燈，等著Barry的答案。  
「墨西哥菜。」Barry回答了一個Len沒考慮過的東西，「今天聽Cisco說周末他哥生日，家裡會有怎樣的墨西哥菜色，聽了都餓了。」  
「我是知道有一間，不過他在鎮的另一端，你爸媽今天值晚班嗎？」Len邊問，邊將車子開到馬路上。  
「老樣子，是晚班。」Barry說，「不過下周開始他們會恢復早班。」想到這個，他似乎就很開心，工作需要而拋棄孩子還滿正常的，但Allen夫妻一周至少會抽出一天一起做點家庭活動，畢竟有時候他們下班回家，Barry都睡了，而Barry上課時候，他們夫妻還在睡夢中。  
「那這樣下周開始我要失去的我家庭小精靈了嗎？」Len只是在開玩笑，事實上Barry有沒有出現都沒關係，畢竟那樣的整潔還可以維持一陣子。  
「我想是的。」Barry回答著，畢竟他愛他的父母，只要他父母在，他基本上就只會乖乖回家，享受家庭的氛圍，「我周末有空會過去整理。」  
「不需要，你就待在家裡陪陪Allen醫生吧，等你進入大學或是工作後，陪伴的時間只會更少而已，趁現在還有時間，多陪陪他們。」Len用著過來人的口氣說，但其實他和Lisa不知道什麼是家庭，他們基本上是在家暴之下長大，家庭的意義對他來說就是痛苦而已，直到他有了經濟能力，和Lisa搬出來住，那才開始有家的感覺。  
「我很抱歉。」Barry小聲說著。  
「沒什麼需要道歉的，反正Allen醫生他們是輪班制度，等他們開始上晚班後，你還是會過來，不是嗎？」

吃完晚餐過後，Len開車送Barry回家，時間大概是九點半，鎮上已經沒什麼車了，馬路順暢的很，Barry打了個哈欠，吃飽之後就想睡覺，這很正常。  
開到Barry家門口時候，已經是十點了，「謝謝你的晚餐，Len。」Barry手抓著車門準備下車，Len伸手打開車內燈，邊說：「家庭小精靈有一個獎賞。」他重複著簡訊裡的字。  
Barry看起來有點疑惑，「我還以為晚餐就是獎勵了？」  
「不，」Len微笑著，接著靠近了他，在Barry的嘴唇上親了一下，「這才是。」  
Barry愣了一下，也許是幾秒，接著臉部立刻紅了起來，「那是你的初吻嗎？Barry。」他沒有假裝那一切沒發生過，反而是提起了那個吻。  
Barry搖頭，Len露出了一個可惜的表情，「這真可惜。」他又靠近了Barry，而Barry沒有躲開，不知道是還在害羞還是不想躲，「但你應該還是個處男，對吧？」  
他的反應讓Len知道自己猜對了，Len伸出手摸了他的頭髮，接著往下觸碰，帶有點機油味的拇指撩撥了一下他的嘴唇，稍微收回了手之後，轉而放到Barry的大腿上，有意無意的觸碰著內側，「明天周五，你的課只上到兩點而已，要不要來我家，試試看那件事情。」  
「Sex?」Barry覺得自己喉嚨很乾，他的聲音一定很啞。  
Len點了點頭，「你也不用覺得一定會完成，只要你要我停手，我立刻停手，我沒有想強迫你的意思。」他見Barry似乎是在思考，又補上一句：「我保證在這之後我們關係不會有任何改變，我也不會纏著你，就只是繼續當朋友。」  
十六歲和二十八歲的友誼。  
Len把手給收回去，「你也沒有一定要答應我。」他知道自己可能嚇到Barry了。  
「我、嗯──我，三點到你店裡。」  
Len聽到這回答以後又笑了，接著又更靠近了Barry，又一次的在他唇上留下一個吻，和剛剛的輕碰不同，而是有點挑逗性的那種。  
「明天三點見。」

Len知道對Barry不能過於急躁，而這也是Barry第一次進Len的房間，之前來Snart家，都只有在一樓的活動範圍而已，他的房間不算乾淨，幾件衣服丟在椅子上，有一個小書桌，一個衣櫃，和一張床，床頭櫃上放著保險套和潤滑劑，Barry的臉又紅了。  
「介意我先去沖個澡嗎？」Len問著他，並且指了旁邊的小門，Barry搖搖頭，Len不在乎的開始脫起衣服，「東西隨意放著就行了。」他說著，Barry轉頭避開了Len，雖然等下他們基本上不會穿任何衣服。  
Len在沖澡時候想著，他今天晚上叫Lisa晚點回家，和女孩子去商場逛逛，或是和他喜歡的對象出去都行，晚點回來就是，Lisa自然知道他的意思，他哥是個正常成年男人，在家裡約個炮也是很正常，雖然他要是知道自己約炮對象是他同學，就不知道她怎麼想了。  
他走出浴室時，Barry坐在他床上，看見他出來，下體只圍了條浴巾時，不知所措的不知道往哪邊看，Len沒有給他太多害羞的時間，走過去坐在Barry旁邊，「你如果在途中喊停，我保證會停下來，好嗎？」他看著Barry，給出最真實的承諾。  
Barry點了點頭，Len慢慢的湊近他，就像他也是個高中生一樣，和自己的情人偷嚐禁果，但他只是不想嚇到Barry。  
Barry緊緊地閉上眼睛，Len被他這動作給逗笑了，但現在也不是笑的時候，他吻上Barry的唇，從一開始的輕碰變成含住他的下嘴唇，而在接吻時候，他的手搭上了Barry的肩膀，輕輕的捏了捏，想讓他放鬆一些，然後Len離開了他的嘴唇，改而親吻他的嘴角，然後是往下移動，手也不在搭在他肩上，而是抓著他的衣角，準備將他脫掉。

Barry的第一次性經驗是在Len半哄半騙下結束的。  
Len花了許多時間做前戲，半個指節剛進去而已，Barry就開始顫抖，緊緊咬著下唇，而每增加一點點深度，Barry顯然都是十分緊張的，Len又一次親吻他，趁著他轉移注意力時把手指完全探入，「別咬嘴唇，那會受傷的，怕的話，咬我的肩膀。」他告訴他，Barry點點頭。  
但他們實際上進行不到五分鐘Barry就射了，Len也沒說什麼，他第一次也是如此輕易的就高潮，這只是沒經歷過刺激罷了。  
Barry抽了抽鼻子躺在他床上，即使幾分鐘前都已經被看過裸體了，他現在還是選擇用被子包著自己，Len則是坐在一旁，把使用過的保險套打結丟進垃圾桶，然後轉過身親了親Barry的額頭，「還很痛嗎？」他貼心的問著。  
他先是搖頭，又點頭，「我把這個當作時好時壞了。」他走下床，到另一邊，掀開蓋住Barry屁股的被子，「LEN!」Barry驚嚇的大叫。  
「放輕鬆，我只是看看你有沒有撕裂傷，如果有傷口的話那可不好。」他邊說邊掰開Barry的臀部，讓他好看清出穴口的狀況，看起來應該是沒什麼問題，畢竟他也沒看過撕裂傷的肛門是什麼模樣，然後他伸出手指探了進去，Barry不適應的動了動身體，「我隨便觸碰看看，如果感覺到會痛在和我說。」  
有了剛剛的經驗，並不會像一開始那樣難以進入，所以Len又增加了一根手指，與其說是在檢查，不如說是在試著觸發敏感點，他聽見Barry開始小聲呻吟著，於是他故意問：「你還好嗎？Barry。」問完還故意在前列腺上按壓，如期聽見了尖叫。  
Barry撇過頭看他，是責怪的眼神，但又帶有情慾的迷濛，Len湊上去吻他，「我們再試一次，這次不會痛了，我保證。」  
如果要Barry說這世界上有什麼東西不能讓他拒絕，除了他爸媽外，就是一臉誠懇的Leonard Snart，第二次被進入時的確沒那麼痛，但還是有不適應感，Len緩慢的開始動作，直視著他的眼睛，Barry被他看的不好意思的撇過頭，又一個吻落在他嘴邊，然後又一個，但這次他為為彎過頭，吻著他的嘴唇。  
他總是稱著Barry分心時候做一些其他的，例如加快了速度，他滿意地聽見了Barry在他們唇分開時的呻吟，「Call my name,Barry.」Len在他耳邊低聲述說，而那就像是一句咒語，讓本來不願意發聲的Barry呻吟以及喊著Len的名字，在毫無自覺之下高潮後，他還是不斷輕聲念著Len的名字。

後來Barry不知道怎麼離開Snart家，直到被送回家門口他都還是神智不清的，Len在他下車前又一次親吻了他的嘴唇，一個法式深吻，用舌頭互相交纏，並且無法喘氣那種。  
「你感覺累嗎？」  
「還好？我想。」他不怎麼累，而且他現在開始恢復了一些理智，但一恢復理智，被進入時的感覺還存在著，不斷提醒著他剛剛和Len做愛了。  
「如果之後有任何不舒服，打給我好嗎？」他對Barry說著，Barry乖巧的點頭。  
「我會再和你約時間，我們能繼續維持這種關係，對嗎？」  
「我、我想可以。」  
Len親了他的臉頰，「再見，Barry，我期待下一次。」Barry紅著臉下車，關上車門後和他揮揮手，接著走回家中。

十月底，萬聖節前夕。  
這是Barry和Len上床後第三周，事實上，Barry的父母似乎在輪回早班之後知道Barry會去修車廠幫忙，雖然Barry一開始原意是社會實踐那類的，而Leonard提供了他這機會。  
Allen夫婦好像沒有那麼反對，畢竟他們一直都希望Barry能快樂，如果他喜歡修車，那就讓他去當個黑手也沒關係，他們很開明。  
不過Barry說他還是喜歡化學，他還是會想當科學家或是醫生，修車廠只是一個經驗，因為這樣，Barry有了正大光明往修車廠跑的理由，繼續當他的家庭小精靈，不過除了Mick和他父母以外，基本上沒人知道這件事情。

「Boys，下周末小酒館有萬聖節派對，你們要去嗎？」Lisa在午餐時間跑來和他們擠，而且她永遠都是坐在Cisco旁邊。  
「聽起來很不錯，只是我們能進去嗎？」Ray一開始很開心的回應，後來想到那些地方都是給成年人去的。  
「我請我哥的朋友去問了，他說可以，但不賣酒給未成年。」Lisa一直都是有計畫的人，他們都知道這點，而且多虧了他的計畫，他們的小組報告可以說是進度超前，也許在過幾周就可以完成，提早交期末作業了。  
「那我想應該沒什麼問題，不過我還是要回家問一下我媽。」  
「你呢？Cisco?」  
「我想應該沒什麼問題。」  
「Barry?」  
「我得回家問一下我爸媽，我媽很愛萬聖節，沒准她有安排其他行程。」  
「那我去問問Caitlin和Ronnie，你們還有想要約誰嗎？」  
他們搖搖頭，畢竟他們的朋友不多。

Len一進辦公室就看到正在打報表的Barry，他真的有當會計師的天分，「這個月營收如何？」他開口問，明明身為老闆這東西應該要他自己去看。  
「比上個月差一點，不過結帳日還沒到，而且你們外面那兩台車的款項也還沒收。」Barry非常認真的回答，「我覺得你們應該停止和River Fox叫貨，他們的東西都比別人貴上一些。」  
Len笑了出來，走到了他的座位旁邊，現在是Barry的座位了，「天啊，我都不能想像沒有你該怎麼辦了。」他低頭親吻了Barry的臉頰，而他臉紅了，就像第一次被親那樣純情，Len沒有拉開距離，而是靠近他耳朵旁，「周五下午要來我家嗎？」他輕聲問著。  
他們剛開始這種關係三周而已，但除了一開始，他們後來都沒有做過，因為Lisa都把小組報告安排在周五，而其他時間Barry都四點半才放學，過來修車廠處理點事情以後就要回家吃飯了，完全沒有時間可以做其他事情。  
Barry吞了口口水，「我明天問問Lisa，看看這周有沒有小組報告……」他小聲回答著。  
「我會讓他沒有小組報告的。」Len說，然後直起身子，走到冰箱旁拿出冰水喝，他本來就只是進來休息一下而已，順便調戲一下Barry。  
「下周末酒館那邊有派對，你會去嗎？」Barry問著他。  
「讓我猜猜，Lisa邀了你們去。」Len也不是用疑問句，而是肯定句，Barry點頭表示他說的沒錯，「你會去嗎？」  
「我還得回家問一下我爸媽。」Barry重新回到工作上，Len在考慮是不是付點薪水給他，他真的幫自己省了很多麻煩，也許可以給，就當作零用錢那種分量。  
「如果你會去，我就去。」Len把空瓶給丟進垃圾桶。  
Barry又突然停下了敲打鍵盤的動作，氣氛突然的有點沉重，他開口問：「我們──我們是在交往嗎？」  
我們是在交往嗎？  
不知道為什麼，他覺得Barry這個問題似乎已經憋很久了，他其實大可在上床後一天，一周，甚至是這三周內問，但他現在才問，大概是因為剛剛他說的那句話，只有交往中的人才會說的話。  
「為什麼這麼問？」Len反問他。  
「我們、我們上過一次床，但我們年齡差距太大，雖然你會親我但我不知道你在想什麼，你會不會只是把我當成炮友或是床伴？」Barry說出了他的各種疑惑和不安。  
「我們只上過一次床，因為我們時間搭不上，你不知道我有多想再一次和你做愛。」Len邊說邊走到他旁邊，「我們年齡差距其實也沒多大，12歲而已，我會親你是因為你很可愛，我喜歡看你臉紅的樣子，以及──」他捏住了Barry的臉，讓他強迫看著自己，「我把你當男朋友。」  
Len都可以感覺到熱度，因為Barry的臉紅的和番茄一樣了，「我得再回去上工了，Barry，否則Mick會碎碎念的。」Len鬆開了手，「不給你男友親一個嗎？」他其實只是逗著他玩，而沒想過Barry會在自己充滿灰塵和汗水，也許還帶有機油的臉上親一下，然後裝沒事的繼續打報表。  
Len恨不得今天就是周五，他回家以後一定要想辦法讓Lisa取消這周五的小組會議，並且盡快把那十個保險套用完。

這是一個小鎮，彼此互相認識，所以不論是Allen父母或是Palmer父母都讓他們去了酒館的萬聖節派對，其實這年紀的孩子喝一兩杯也不會怎樣，就是別出事就好。  
沒準喝酒還比吸食毒品還好一些。  
所以當他們兩個告訴Lisa的時候，Lisa幾乎立刻就說這周末要去商場買衣服，他們可以先想想要打扮成什麼。  
然後在熱烈的討論完這件事情之後，Lisa突然垮下臉，「你們決不會相信，這周五的小組會議要取消了。」  
「為什麼？」Cisco問，他是真的疑惑，而不是高興，畢竟和Lisa一起做作業他也是滿開心的。  
「我哥給了我一點零用錢，說這周五去四處玩玩，別總是和書呆子窩在圖書館。」Lisa突然變成了開心的聲音，他們都沒想到有這轉折，「估計是他想和女朋友在家裡做點什麼吧。」  
Barry在內心裡面悄聲的反駁，其實是男朋友。  
「所以，這周五下午我們去隔壁鎮上看場電影如何？」Lisa提出了邀請，當然，如果可以的話，他只想邀請Cisco。  
「我不行。」Barry開口拒絕，「我在小組會議之後本來就有安排其他事情，如果去看電影再回來，我會來不及。」很好，非常美麗的謊言，一點破綻也沒有。  
「Ray?」Lisa叫了他。  
「我也不行，我周五下午要去找Stien教授，就在小組會議之後。」  
只剩下Cisco和Lisa了，這大概也是Lisa最想要的發展。

「所以你們想好扮什麼了嗎？」週六下午一點，商場美食街，Lisa問著他們，Barry還有點心神不寧，昨天他和Len第二次上床，那感覺簡直舒服到快讓他無法思考任何事情，還有那些甜膩的親吻。  
「Cisco和我決定好，今年要一起畫死靈節的骷髏裝了，我一直都想畫看看那種裝扮！」看來是昨天他們去看電影時後決定好的。  
「我扮過太空人、海盜、麥克邁爾斯、佛蘭肯、我今年滿想扮成圓桌武士的。」Ray分享著他往年的萬聖節裝扮，順便帶出了他今年的決定。  
「我、呃，還沒想好。」Barry是有思考的，但他真的沒想到要怎樣裝扮。  
「我們可以邊逛商場邊想。」Ray總是樂觀的那個。  
但如果當你的各項決定都被否決時，那就不那麼樂觀了，Lisa和Ray為了這件衣服到底是咖啡色還是棕色吵起來，Barry和Cisco決定先去找點便宜的衣服，準備弄破一些，當然那是最後退路，逛完街以後還是沒想到要扮什麼，他就只能扮殭屍。  
Barry的視線突然被一副隔壁店家的面具吸引住，「我想到我可以扮什麼了。」他告訴Cisco，對方順著他的視線看過去，「真的？狼人？你是看了暮光之城嗎？」  
「我如果看了那個我應該扮成吸血鬼。」Barry翻了他白眼，這時候Lisa和Ray過來了，他們兩個終於吵完了，而Barry立刻就和Lisa說了他的計畫，不出所料的被反駁了。  
「你不會想要在塑膠面具下呼吸的，Barry，你想扮狼人，可以，但千萬不要塑膠面具。」Lisa的話，勸你還是聽了，Cisco用眼神示意著。  
於是Barry聽話了，而購物行程從Ray的騎士裝扮新增了一項，狼人的配件。

『所以你選了什麼裝扮？』Len在周一的時候發訊息問他，他沒有直接問Lisa，因為Lisa不知道他們兩個挺要好的。  
『你呢？』Barry故意吊了他的胃口。  
『大人不做萬聖節裝扮。』Len快速的回覆了一句。  
『掃興：(  
我扮演狼人，雖然Lisa說我看起來更像是一條小狗。」  
『她說的通常都沒錯。』Len回完這句話之後就沒繼續和正在上課中的Barry傳簡訊了，反而是打開網路找點東西。  
Mick搖了搖頭，他告訴過Snart別再露出那種笑容，但每次只要他拿起手機就都是那種笑容。

週六晚上八點，萬聖節當天，開在郊區的酒館外頭停滿了車，而他們是搭著Mick的順風車來的，Lisa介紹Mick給Cisco和Ray認識時他們都挺害怕這大塊頭，看起來比Lisa他哥脾氣更不好。  
Barry只是輕輕點頭表示招呼，Mick也沒多說什麼，他沒有任何裝扮，因為他都三十歲了，他才不搞這套，今天來只是來喝酒的。  
他們推開門走進去，裡面鬧哄哄的一片，也看到了不少同校的，Caitlin和Ronnie早就到這了，正在某個角落看著台上的競賽。  
Lisa向那邁開腳步，他們跟在後面，而Mick，早就閃去櫃檯點酒了，畢竟他今天本來就不是保母。  
Barry在吵鬧和龍蛇渾雜的人群中看見了Len，他穿了件黑色的皮夾克，站在廁所門口旁，盯著他們這裡，Barry其實不知道他看了有多久，他本來想揮揮手，但Len先一步伸手用拇指指了廁所，然後走了進去，Barry知道Len在叫他過去，於是他起身和Ray說自己去一趟廁所，接著繞過人群走了過去。  
當他走進廁所時，Len站在第二間的門外，看見他只是勾勾手，讓他和他一起進入廁所隔間，也許是因為才剛開始，廁所還沒有多髒，「Lisa說的對，你看起來比較像是小狗。」他邊說邊摸著他的假耳朵，那只是一個髮框上有著一狗耳的裝飾品，然後他注意到了Barry身後的東西，「你還有一條小尾巴呢。」他另一隻手抓著那小尾巴晃了晃。  
Barry想反駁自己是狼人，但他的確一點也不像，Len從皮夾克的口袋裡拿出一條紅色的東西，接著圍在Barry的脖子上，更正確來說是帶在Barry的脖子上，「這麼可愛的小狗，必須有個主人才行，否則小狗會被偷走。」Len親吻了那條項圈。  
「我才不會被偷走。」Barry反駁。  
Len笑了笑，然後坐到了馬桶上，伸手把Barry拉向自己，讓他坐在自己腿上，「你知道狗怎麼表現自己的領地嗎？」  
「他們撒尿，然後用氣味當作自己得標記。」Barry記得這是國小的基本常識了，當Len的手揉著他的屁股時，他猜到Len想幹嘛了，「你要在這？」  
「如果你拒絕我當然會停手，畢竟這裡是公共空間，你應該不會喜歡。」Len這次說的是真的會停手，Barry的朋友在外頭，這裡又是公共空間，他不覺得Barry能承受那麼多刺激，也許等他在大一點才能這樣玩。  
Barry似乎有點猶豫，Len也沒有想強迫他的意思，他原先準備起身的時候，Barry只問了一句：「你要怎麼做？」  
這可有趣了，Len沒想到他的男朋友會願意配合這件事情，他有些困難的從口袋裡拿出保險套和一管潤滑劑，「你不必強迫自己配合我，Barry。」他提醒著。  
「沒有勉強……」他聲音小的幾乎聽不見，而且臉已經紅的像隻煮熟的蝦，Len把東西塞到了Barry手裡，接著解開了他的皮帶，那條小尾巴和褲子一起卡在小腿，四角褲已經有了一點點凸起，Len伸手隔著內褲碰了他的陰莖，但並沒有很久，他又從Barry手上拿回潤滑劑，「手搭在我肩上。」他對Barry說，而這動作讓他微微彎腰，也好讓Len幫他擴張。  
Len一直都是個算有耐心的人，他總是會把Barry擴張到三指之後在進入，但今天不行，他們有時間限制，他抽出了手指，注意到了Barry幾乎都快站不穩腳了，Len有些困難的解開了自己的皮帶和牛仔褲，微微起身脫下，接著戴上快被Barry捏壞的保險套，並且脫下他的四角褲，指引著Barry慢慢地坐下，一點一點的用身體接納他的老二。  
因為褲子卡在小腿的關係，Barry不能把腳分得很開，他雙手抱住了Len的脖子，而Len不斷用吻分散他的注意力，當Barry完全接納他的陰莖時，Len對他說了一句好孩子，接著引導著他自己動看看。  
其實外頭一直有聲音，從他們進來到現在一直都有人再進出，他們都知道，但有人會來敲門這件事情就沒想到了，「有人嗎？」  
Barry嚇了一跳以後繃緊了身子，Len立刻被夾射了，他把本來扶著Barry後腰的手移動一知道前面幫Barry處理，「回答他，Barry。」他在耳邊低聲對他說。  
「裡、裡面有人！」Barry說完以後只是用手摀著自己的嘴，呻吟聲隨時都會溢出，幾秒之後，他射在Len的手上。

「你去廁所去了好久，你還好嗎？」當Barry回座位時，Ray關心的問了一句。  
「沒事，廁所人有點多。」他撐起一個微笑，他還有點在高潮之後的恍神。  
「Barry，你的項圈是哪來的？」Lisa立刻就注意到了不同，他當初再買配件時候可沒有買到這個。  
「我給他的。」Leonard的聲音突然出現在他們之中，他手上拿著一瓶啤酒，站在桌子前，「覺得適合就送他了。」他也沒有解釋項圈的由來。  
「Caitlin、Ronnie，這是我哥，Leonard。」Lisa把自家親哥介紹給另外兩位認識，Leonard禮貌性的對他們點了個頭。  
「我去找Mick了，你們要回家時候叫我們一聲。」Len拿著啤酒準備要走，但他故意對著Barry的方向笑了一下，Barry立刻就臉紅了。  
「你確定你真的還好嗎？你的臉很紅。」Ray看見Barry的情況後，又問了一句。  
Barry搖搖頭，再次說著自己很好，一點事情也沒有。

週五不是小組會議就是做愛，有時候兩種都有，也可能是周末，Len確定Lisa至少會出去五個小時以上時，他會提前約Barry來家裡。  
這種偷偷摸摸的關係持續了很久，Barry也沒有問過他為什麼要隱藏，他喜歡這種乖孩子，Barry真的很乖，不怎麼有脾氣，雖然Len通常喜歡更有挑戰性一點的人，不過這種也很好，他可以少分心去照顧或是哄對方。  
「你知道，你如果想去約會我們可以找一天安排。」他對著正在他辦公室寫功課的Barry說，他會提出這句話是因為他們是情人，不是炮友，但他們一起度過的時光有九成都在床上，剩下一成是辦公室。  
「可是我沒有特別想去哪裡玩。」Barry老實回答著，他最多就是和Ray以及Cisco一起去電玩中心，然後再去逛個漫畫店，剩下的他都沒什麼興趣，「你不會陪我去圖書館看書。」  
「的確是，說我們在圖書館做愛比較有可能。」Len笑了笑，他沒看漏Barry的紅耳朵，「這周五有小組會議嗎？」他問。  
「有，不過我周末沒事，但是要等我爸媽上班後才能出門。」  
「Lisa那天下午似乎要和Cisco去看電影，來我家？」  
「好啊，不過你房間暖氣要開強一點，太冷了。」現在已經十二月，完全就是冬天，但上周Barry去他房間時，差點拒絕脫掉任何衣服，他不知道為什麼Len可以在那種房間舒適的待著，明明就幾乎是冰箱冷藏室的溫度了，他卻還是一點也不冷。  
Len點點頭，雖然他其實不排斥Barry穿著衣服做，但他還是比較喜歡看全裸的Barry躺在自己床上。

幾乎是在Lisa出門的時候，Barry就來拜訪了，他帶著紅色的毛線帽，紅色的圍巾，黑色的大衣以及牛仔褲，但Len還是說了：「你真的很喜歡紅色。」  
「我是喜歡紅色。」Barry邊說邊往樓上他的房間走，「礙到你了？」  
「不，我只是在想可以幫你取點別的綽號了。」Len跟在後頭上樓，Barry一進到房間，就開始脫掉毛線帽和外套，隨意地掛在空位上，他裡面穿著一件白色的毛衣，「我記得你跑得很快，猩紅跑者如何？」  
「真的？那你呢，寒冷隊長？你總是把你的房間弄得很冷，今天倒是好一點。」Barry沒有像上周那樣立刻就躲進被窩裡不肯出來，上周差一點變成兩人一起在被窩裡小睡了。  
「至少我其他地方是熱的。」他笑著關上門，「我也能讓你很快熱起來。」他靠近Barry，低頭親吻著他，他才16歲，和自己還差了一顆頭那麼多，但這種小身版抱起來剛剛好。  
「今天你能待多久呢？」Len將手放到他的臀上，Barry從不過夜，畢竟他有一個完整的家，Len會這樣問是希望看看有沒有時間一起小睡一下，他喜歡抱著Barry的感覺。  
「六七點？」Barry也不太確定，「我們可以去吃晚餐，我爸媽今天值夜班。」  
Len親吻了他，是那種纏綿的吻，他伸手把Barry的皮帶解開，然後把他推倒在床上，「聽起來不錯。」他的手摸進了Barry的衣服內。

Len從小睡中醒來時候是下午四點的事情，他懷裡抱著被對著他的Barry，他們除了上床以外，不太有親密的舉動，Len雖然沒有什麼肌膚渴求症，但這樣的感覺真的不錯。  
在這周之後就是聖誕節，估計那時候Barry也不會過來，而且還有一個新年，然後才會回歸正常，Len輕輕吻著他的後頸，「醒醒，Barry。」他輕聲的說，Barry只是發出一點聲音表示他醒著。  
本來抱著他腰的手往上了些，刻意的去觸碰著他的乳頭，Barry呻吟了兩聲，「我好累了。」他抱怨著。  
「最後一次了，我保證，下周是聖誕節，我們可沒辦法獨處。」Len說，Barry只是嘆了一口氣，也算是某種默認了，Len稍微抬起上半身，親吻他的臉頰，半勃的陰莖蹭著他的屁股，如果不小心碰觸到穴口，Barry會發出呻吟，「我想聽你的聲音。」Barry其實不是那種會賣力叫床的類型，他更像是小聲呻吟那種。  
Barry這時候才慢慢睜開眼睛，帶有著睡意的朦朧，「為什麼？」  
「總要有點不同，更何況Lisa不在家，我想聽你叫出來，叫我的名字，呻吟，我當然知道你其實很享受，只是有時候我會希望你能給更多反應。」某方面來說也是男人的面子問題吧，Len不覺得Barry能理解他的想法，但他是個乖孩子，他會配合自己，「我突然想到你萬聖節的小尾巴，我一直忘記要買按摩棒款的給你，我能買來給你使用，對吧？」他詢問著Barry的意見，但事實是，他還是會買，並且給Barry使用。  
「真的，你現在要談你的性幻想了？」Barry沒有他想像中那麼純情，這是當然，畢竟後來他們對彼此坦誠過，第一次做的時候Barry有自己做過體內清潔，也上網找過資料，就像A片題材那樣，男人都有各種性幻想。  
「我覺得三個月是可以坦承性幻想了。」他沒有避諱這點，「但不是現在。」手往下摸到了Barry的屁股，兩根手指輕易地進去了，Barry依舊是低低的輕哼，Len輕吻了他的額頭，另一隻手到床頭櫃拿保險套，但摸到盒子才想到，他們一小時前把最後一個給用完了，性幻想第一條，無套內射，「我們沒有保險套了，我能直接進去嗎？」問完，他故意壓了他的前列腺，Barry因為弓起背，胸膛更加靠近了他。  
「可、可以──」Barry嘴唇顫抖著，性慾已經開始佔據他的大部分思考，Len翻起了身，被子瞬間被撐高，他抽出了手指，換上了自己的老二，並且沒有任何的緩和就進入到深處，Barry大口喘著氣，雖然不是沒有進到這種深度過，但還是第一次突然的被打開。  
Len俯下身，在他耳邊說：「叫出來，Barry。」

Lisa在下午四點半時回到家，他和Cisco只來得及看一場電影，後來他就被家裡人Call回家，如果沒有那通電話，他們原定計畫是去吃頓晚餐再回家的。  
她才走到樓梯口，就聽見了呻吟，夾雜著他哥哥的名字，還有一些太多了之類的字眼，Lisa挑眉，沒想到她哥這次的女朋友這麼會叫床。  
她放棄走上樓的念頭，轉回到客廳，打開電視，調高音量，壓過那些呻吟，如果從她哥反常的反應來看，這女朋友應該交了有一陣子，也許是該時候見見大嫂了。  
不過當那個大嫂其實是你同學時候，那還真是不知道該如何反應。  
五點多的時候，他們從樓上下來，Lisa還打算假裝若無其事地轉過頭，順便講：天啊，你就是和Lenny再一起的女孩嗎？你好，我是Lenny的妹妹，這種簡單的台詞。  
而不是：「我的天啊！Barry！你在和我哥上床！」這種。  
Barry一聽到這句話以後，慌張地衝上樓，然後他們兄妹倆都聽見了門關起來的聲音，Len看著她：「你不是應該和Ramon一起吃頓晚餐之類的嗎？」聲音平穩，沒有任何感情，不算是生氣但也沒有任何意思，這就是Leonard Snart。  
「他家有事，我就先回來了。」Lisa也恢復了原本的樣子，「真的，Lenny，你在和我同學上床？」  
「不是上床而已，Liz，他是我男朋友。」Len說完以後就走上樓，估計是回到他房間試圖把他男友給哄出門，讓他好好面對這件事情。

「我爸媽想邀請你和Len來一起度過聖誕節。」在被Lisa發現他與Len交往後三天，也是周一上學日，他自己去找了Lisa講話，畢竟那天他們並沒有多說什麼，Len和Barry也沒有吃晚餐，只是送他回家，Len說他會回去和Lisa談談，讓她別那麼牴觸或是其他種情緒。  
但Barry並沒有收到Len的訊息，關於他們的家庭會議談得如何。  
不過聖誕節這事真的是他爸媽自己提起的，這裡是個小鎮，彼此都知道家庭狀況，Snart家的情況也是，或是Mick Rory這人。  
Lisa用著一種複雜的表情看著Barry，「你告訴你父母了？」  
「不、沒有！」Barry急忙回答，「他們知道我在Len那邊做事，這幾個月的工作報表都是我在處理，他們想感謝Len給了我一個機會，所以想邀請你們來家裡吃聖誕節晚餐。」  
Lisa表情更複雜了，「我會和Lenny提看看，但我覺得他應該會拒絕，自從我爸入獄和認識Mick以後，聖誕節通常都是我們和Mick一起過而已。」  
「Mick也可以一起來，如果你們想的話，我家聖誕節也就三個人一起過而已，多幾個人總是熱鬧。」Barry這是發自內心的邀請，他是獨子，他們是小家庭，雖然這樣沒什麼不好，但總覺得這種節日就是人多才熱鬧。  
「我會和他們提看看，謝謝你的邀情，Barry。」Lisa的回答很見外，顯然Len和她談的並不太好，Barry也沒有繼續追問下去。

「Mick和我都不喜歡去打擾別人。」Len在電話裡拒絕了他，「幫我謝謝你父母的邀請。」  
這答案其實是意料之中了，但Barry還是有點失落。  
「聖誕節下午你有事情嗎？」Len問著他，依稀聽得到外頭Mick正在施工的聲音。  
「沒有。」Barry回答，雖然慶祝節日，但其實生活也不會有太大改變，聖誕節早上除了互相送禮以外，剩下的就是和日常一樣了。  
「來我家吧，我有聖誕禮物要給你。」Len告訴他，Barry立刻就幻想起了奇怪的東西，例如一場聖誕節性愛，或是奇怪的禮物，會用在他身上那種。  
「不過不會是聖誕節性愛，Lisa可在家呢。」這句話立刻打斷了他的幻想，明明他們才認識彼此三個月，但Len總是能知道自己在想什麼。  
「我是不是該多準備一份給Lisa?」  
「都行，你如果零用錢夠的話，可以買個飾品給她，不夠就不用勉強了。」  
Barry想了一下，然後想到Caitlin提過的店，沒準平安夜還有開，他們又閒聊了兩句後才掛電話，Barry給他的父母發了訊息，告訴他們Len的說法，接著準備上床睡覺。

「Barry聖誕節下午會來，妳可別再擺臉色。」Len把手機丟到沙發上，對著Lisa說著。  
Lisa扁嘴，「我是對你擺臉色，才不是對Barry擺臉色。」  
「我覺得那是一樣的。」Len回應，「我以前交往的對象中，除非妳真的很討厭，妳才會有那麼大的反應，但Barry是妳同學，妳也算是滿喜歡他的，不是嗎？」  
「喜歡他和他是你男友這是兩回事，你搞上了一個未成年人，而且還是我同學，你要我怎麼想？」  
「所以妳是在牴觸我和妳同學再一起還是我和未成年再一起這部分？」  
「都有！」Lisa有些大聲的回應，「鑑於你那些該死的情史，你一定會傷害Barry。」  
噢，這就是了，Lisa只是在保護他的同學。  
「我不會。」Len的口氣堅定，「我不會傷害他，我向你保證，小妹。」  
「你最好是說到做到。」Lisa站起身子，大步的走上樓，並且大力的關上門。  
Len嘆了一口氣，他的情史也沒有多糟糕阿，更何況從他們父親入獄開始，他基本上就和個擔心女兒成長的單親爸一樣沒交往過任何人了，即便有，也都只是炮友而已。  
還好Lisa沒問那句，為什麼是Barry，否則他也真的解釋不清楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實光前面正文就五千字了  
> 難得帶著點劇情又帶著肉(?  
> 還會有下一篇，但因為我目前一萬五了(?)先發下


	2. Chapter 2

十二年前，Leonard Snart當年16歲，鑒於他的家庭背景，他學會打架、翹課、偷竊什麼的也是很正常的，但他不會逃家，因為他還有一個妹妹要保護。  
那天是平安夜，他坐在診所內，醫生Henry Allen坐在他對面，拿著針幫他縫著額角上傷口，「除了這裡還有哪受傷嗎？」Henry問著。  
「這裡是最嚴重的了，醫生。」Len回答著，他只有在針穿過皮膚時會皺眉一下，剩下時間沒有多少表情。  
「這是你父親打的，還是你和別人打的？」  
「我想這和你無關，醫生。」  
「的確是，孩子。」Henry開始收尾，「你其他地方還需要包紮嗎？」  
「我自己能處理好。」Len回答，然後又說：「如果你能開點止痛藥和兒童用感冒藥更好，Lisa最近可能有點小感冒。」  
「如果嚴重的話，還是帶她來看病吧，但我會給你一些感冒藥水，畢竟聖誕節假期我也不在，能先緩解一些症狀。」Henry拿起剪刀把多餘的線剪掉，「你在這裡等一下，我去開處方簽。」  
醫生的話他還是會聽的，即便他是個怎樣的壞孩子，接著診療室的門被打開了，一個和Lisa年紀差不多大的孩子探頭進來，綠色的眼睛直勾勾的看著他，「爸爸呢？」他開口問。  
「在那裡。」Len指了另一間小房間，那裡通常是Henry的辦公室，小孩走了進來，沒有立刻往辦公室去，反而是站在Len面前，「會痛嗎？」  
Len說了句還好，小孩伸出手，似乎要討抱抱，這孩子一點也不怕生，Len把他抱了起來，他和Lisa差不多重而已，「怎麼？」他問著。  
小孩抓著他的肩膀，然後撐起身子，在他的眉心親了一下，「媽媽都說這樣痛痛就會飛走了。」Len突然被逗得哭笑不得，先不論這種教小孩的方式，他受傷的地方是在左邊額頭，也不是在正中間。  
「感覺好很多了，你叫？」  
「Barry！」Henry走了出來，看見了Len手上的孩子以後叫了一聲，小孩轉過頭叫著Daddy，但似乎沒有要從Len手上離開的樣子，Henry走過來從Len身上抱走，「抱歉，Len，這是我兒子Barry，沒給你添麻煩吧？」  
「沒有。」Len微笑著，Henry把Barry抱在手上，然後一手拿著處方簽，「到櫃檯領藥就行了，這幾天注意傷口不要碰水。」  
Len站起身，接過處方簽，Barry盯著他看，所以他問了一句：「怎麼了？」  
接著Barry用很快的速度突然在他嘴上親了一下，Len有些傻愣在那，Henry趕緊解釋著：「大概是你嘴角有血，最近他母親一直在教他親吻能趕走疼痛。」  
Len看著他，然後說：「謝謝你，Barry。」他不在意，畢竟那只是孩子不知情的表現而已，Barry對他笑著，就像冬日的太陽，足以融化任何冰塊的那種。  
那是Barry和Leonard第一次見面，但Barry不記得了，Leonard記得。  
這也大概是為什麼，他會挑上Barry Allen，或是為什麼會是Barry Allen。  
這件事情很久很久很久以後給Barry知道時，他先是訝異，差點熱淚盈眶，後面想想又說：「你這樣和個戀童癖沒兩樣。」Len嘆了一口氣，這就是他為什麼不想講出來的原因。

Barry在下午三點的時候，冒著小風雪來到他家，Lisa開的門，「聖誕快樂，Lisa。」他問候著，Lisa也露出微笑回應，Barry隱約感覺到事情應該解決了。  
Len從廚房端著三杯熱可可走出來，放在桌子上，「過來喝點熱可可暖身。」他說，Barry和Lisa走了過去，坐在沙發上，Len算有點自制力的，他並沒有選擇坐在Barry旁邊，省得Lisa又說他們是黏糊的情人。  
「這是聖誕禮物。」Barry從提袋中拿出了兩個禮物，給了他們一人一個，Lisa有點訝異自己也有份。  
「我沒料到這個。」Lisa老實說，「我沒有準備你的。」  
「沒關係的。」Barry笑著說，「我倒是怕妳不喜歡。」Lisa拆開了禮物，裡面是一個髮飾，但選色和她咖啡色的頭髮很搭。  
「哇喔，如果不是你和我哥在一起了，我可能會有點心動，這髮飾很好看。」Lisa真心稱讚的，但她總是不忘嘲諷她哥。  
「妳喜歡就好了。」Barry轉過頭看Len，那禮物還沒有拆，「你不拆開嗎？」  
「你送了我一條圍巾。」Len說，而他甚至沒拆開，Barry的表情讓他更確信自己的判斷，Lisa對他丟了一顆枕頭。  
「他總是這麼掃興。」Lisa對Barry說，「不知道什麼叫做驚喜。」  
「我聽得道，小妹。」Len回應她，「謝謝你的禮物，Barry，但我真的不太用的到圍巾。」Barry看起來有點難過，Len本意不是讓他難過或是傷心，但他向來都是實用派的，他並不怕寒冷，所以圍巾對他來說沒什麼用。  
「你還是收下吧，答應我你會拆開看，好嗎？」Barry的話他通常不拒絕，禮物一樣放在他的腿上，但他彎了腰從沙發旁拿了另一個禮物，丟給了Barry。  
「聖誕快樂。」他說，「你可以拆開，保證不是什麼兒童不宜的禮物。」Len這句話明顯是講給Lisa聽的。  
Barry拆開了紅色包裝紙，打開了盒子，「Wow.」他只能說出這句話，Lisa看了內容物以後說：「真的，一個Geek組合？」  
「我可沒忘記你喜歡Doctor Who, Star Wars, Star Trek這些電影，雖然我不確定你到底喜歡James Kirk還是莉亞公主。」  
「你知道那兩個不是同一部電影，對吧？」Barry反問他，但他顯然很開心收到這些，裡面有杯子、衣服，還有襪子，甚至幾隻小模型，但從東西複雜性來看，他真的不知道這些人物或是東西代表什麼，「謝了，Len，這些東西都很實用。」  
Len沒說什麼，只是對著他笑一笑，Lisa現在覺得，她真的該回房間或是去任何地方，而不是在這裡看他們放閃。

晚上十點，Len在拆開了Barry的給的禮物，那的確是一條圍巾，一條深藍色的圍巾，但他將圍巾攤開後，裡面掉出一張紙，他撿起來看了一下，接著拿起手機發訊給Barry：『一張性幻想清單。』  
『你也打開得太晚了。』Barry的回覆很快，不知道他現在在幹嘛。  
『你爸媽何時會出門？』Len會這樣問，是因為他上面有一條在家裡做，其實就和在他家做一樣，得小心提防著Lisa，雖然他們現在已經不用隱瞞了，但在Allen夫婦面前，他們還是需要隱藏的。  
『30號，新年時候他們準備去拜訪我爺爺，他們會待到新年結束。』  
『你怎麼沒跟去？』  
『我說我想留下來看看書，順便和Cisco他們一起跨年。』  
『你覺得我讓你在跨年那瞬間操射你，這主意聽起來如何？』  
Barry只是發了微笑的表情符號，Len知道他是答應了。

「所以跨年要去酒吧？」Mick從車底下滑出來，臉上沾滿灰塵和油漬，這是12/28號，跨年前四天，Mick會問是因為以往他們都在酒吧喝酒度過最後一秒，然後在兩點以前回家，有幾年喝得爛醉，有幾年沒有，回Len家或是Mick家，兩個人會迎接日出，但更多是倒頭就睡。  
「今年不行。」Len將車尾燈重新安裝上去，「我要去Barry家。」  
Mick發出不滿的聲音，「你不能因為有了男友就忘了兄弟，Snart.」  
「我沒有，只是我和Barry有點事情要辦。」  
「你要開車去市中心跨年還什麼？」  
Len晃了下頭，「我會在他家跨年，在他床上。」他希望這提示已經夠明顯了，Mick碎念了幾句又滑回車底，Len在想之後要怎麼補償他的老友，也許下一攤酒水他買單。  
「如果你不介意，我的朋友，Lisa的確是想去市中心跨年。」  
Mick又從車底出現：「你是個混帳，Snart.」這基本上表示他答應了。  
Mick Rory是Leonard Snart在十五歲進入少管所時認識的人，然後這一認識就超過了十年，Mick本來不是這鎮上的人，但十年前他就出現在這，自己租了間房在附近，定居，Lisa也可以說是他帶大的，畢竟那小女孩認識Mick的時候才五歲而已，而Mick雖然不會哄小孩，但他總是和Len一樣，會盡力滿足Lisa所有想要的。  
「得了，Mick，下次去英國人酒吧時候我買單。」Len站起身，走到了駕駛座上發動電源，確定了車燈會亮才又關掉。  
「三次．」  
「好。」Len沒有討價還價，畢竟這次為了小男朋友，破壞例行公事是他的錯。

十二月三十號晚上，Len拜訪了Barry家，Barry開門時後嘴旁邊還有醬料，Len微笑著伸手把他嘴邊的醬料給擦掉，「你正在吃晚餐。」他講出一個顯而易見的事情。  
Barry臉紅了起來，轉移話題的問：「對，你吃了嗎？我媽怕我餓有多做些。」  
「聽起來不錯，我的確餓了。」Len笑著回答，他一小時前剛下班，回家洗個澡之後就出門，而今天上班時後還遇到中午出發的Allen夫婦，到店裡購買車內芳香劑和換個黑油，Mick看他的表情都變得奇怪。  
畢竟他們知道Barry在這裡做社會實踐，但不知道眼前這個幫自己服務的人是兒子的男朋友，在送走Allen夫婦以後，Mick只說了一句：「這可真奇怪，對吧，老兄。」  
Len沒有說話，只是繼續回到工作上頭。  
Barry端了一盤千層麵給他，然後坐到他對面，繼續吃沒吃完的晚餐，Len突然想到他們幾個月前那場英雄救美，那個晚上Barry有些害羞的吃著漢堡，如果不是Len主動開口，大概那頓晚餐就這麼安靜地度過了。  
「你不喜歡吃千層麵嗎？」Barry注意到他都沒有動餐具，有點擔心的問，如果他不喜歡千層麵，家裡好像只剩下一些他不會處理的食物了，畢竟他家沒有冷凍披薩那類的。  
「沒什麼。」Len回答，然後才拿起叉子開始吃，Barry繼續吃著。  
現在時間七點二十六分。

Barry的房間和他想的差不多，被翻找過的衣櫃、凌亂的書桌上只有一小處空位，應該是他平常在寫功課的地方，書櫃裡頭有著滿畫書和一些課外讀物，都是些經典作品，Len該慶幸的是他的床並不是單人床，否則會很難睡。  
「我房間算很整齊了。」Barry端著兩杯熱可可站在他後面，畢竟這個早他一點上樓的人，並沒有隨便找個地方坐下，顯然是在打量他的房間。  
「我可什麼都沒說。」Len回應，然後轉身接過熱可可，順便給Barry一個臉頰吻，「你清單上面還有一行是角色扮演，想和我說說你的幻想嗎？」  
Barry有些臉紅的把門給關上，就算家裡其實也沒有任何人在了，「Star Trek和DnD?」Len慶幸自己還沒喝下熱可可，否則一定會被嗆傷。  
「你如果是真的想這樣做，我們是可以安排看看。」他不會讓他的小男朋友失望，「但在你父母回來以前是完成不了。」Len給了他一個無奈的表情，他把Barry手上的熱可可給抽走，接著走到書桌連同自己手上的一起放下，「你可以想想看你喜歡哪種，雖然我不介意都嘗試過一次。」他沒有漏看Barry眼中的歡喜。  
但現在不是繼續討論的時候，Len伸手把他拉過來，讓他跌進自己懷裡，他低頭親吻著Barry的唇，手從毛衣鑽進去，因為溫差的關係他顫抖著身子，短暫的分開後，Len問：「請告訴我你家有潤滑劑。」  
Barry突然瞪大眼睛，好吧，看來今天是沒戲唱了，情慾被撩起，但卻又一盆冷水狠狠澆下，Len大概思考了三秒鐘，還是沒有停手，「今天不進去，但我們可以試點別的。」  
「例如呢？」Barry問，他綠色的眼睛就像一頭小鹿那樣天真無邪，Len稍微思考了一下，他可以很溫柔，但Barry總是令他出乎意料的可以接受任何事情。  
Len把Barry壓到床下坐下，由上往下看著他：「告訴我，Barry，你的前女友裡面，有人幫你口交過嗎？」  
Barry立刻就搖頭了，意料之中，他雖然已經不保有初吻，但第一次性探索或是性經驗應該是都沒有發生過，而他有幸成了他的第一次，「想試試看嗎？」  
他羞澀的點點頭，Len親吻他的額頭，然後跪在他面前，Barry迎接他的時候是穿著家居服，寬鬆舒服，但已經勃起的陰莖還是藏不住，Len先是用手去隔著褲子撫摸，同時給自己一點時間做心理準備，畢竟他沒有含過別人的老二，只有給別人含過，所以他對這件事情也沒什麼經驗。  
他拉了Barry的褲頭，而Barry配合得稍微抬起臀部，讓褲子被脫掉，基本上沒有任何多餘的反應時間，內褲就被拉了下來，不得不說這挺新奇的，除了在少管所的日子，他也沒在看過別人的老二，Barry很害羞地用一隻手遮住了臉，試圖不讓自己低頭去看。  
Len一手握住他的陰莖，先是輕輕的撸動，然後做好了心理建設後才把頭湊過去，將他的龜頭含進嘴裡，還好沒什麼太重的味道，他的舌頭舔過龜頭，Barry發出了呻吟，他現在已經完全向後躺平，Len把頭往前了一些，吞下更多部分，舌頭動著，舔過柱身然後前端，他注意到Barry的手抓緊了床單，只有在很緊張或是太過頭的情況下會有這種表現。  
Len的手往下移動，輕輕觸碰著Barry的陰囊，他聽見Barry大吸了一口氣，顯然真得太過頭了，他吐出了陰莖，開口問著：「你還好嗎？Barry.」  
「很、很好！」他聲音聽起來很喘，Len也已經習慣了，他們做愛時也是如此，每一次進入都會詢問他，他總是這樣回答，Len繼續著他的工作，他一隻手持續挑逗著他的陰囊，另一隻手握著他的陰莖，這次沒有在全部含入嘴中，而是用親吻碰觸著他的陰莖，偶爾才會把龜頭在含進去。  
他力道都有把握好，不然依照Barry的情況，早就射出來了，他不習慣接受過度刺激的事物，但當他覺得Barry差不多享受到之後，他又一次的把陰莖含進嘴裡，並且前後擺動著頭，Barry沒來得及感受更多就射了，Len抓好了時間離開，並且用手去接住，他可不想讓房間一片混亂。  
他站起身子，找著衛生紙，Barry喘吁吁的躺在床上，Len開口問：「第一次被口交感覺如何？」  
Barry稍微抬起身子看他，接著拿了枕頭蓋住自己的臉，Len笑了，這反應通常是爽到不行所以害羞，他太清楚Barry了。  
他把衛生紙丟進垃圾桶後，也沒有急著回去床上，反而是端著已經冷掉的可可喝一口，幹這個嘴巴真的挺酸的，「Sweet，解決完你的之後換我了。」他預告著接下來的事情。

「做這個有什麼要點嗎？」Barry跪在他的床旁邊，抬頭看著Len，大概只有這種時候Len才會有種誘拐未成年上床的罪惡感，畢竟他的眼神那麼純潔。  
「別用牙齒。」Len說，一隻手摸上他的臉頰，拇指摩擦著他的嘴唇，然後伸入，輕輕地劃過他的牙齒，「注意吞嚥反應，我不會想看到你嗆到或是吐出來，慢慢來就行了，別太急。」他收回手，Barry挺起了身子，雙手放在他的胯部，臉有些紅，畢竟他沒幹過這事。  
Len沒有催促他，然後他看著Barry把他的牛仔褲拉鍊給拉下，將褲頭解開，黑色的內褲已經被撐起一塊，Barry有些害怕的去拉下內褲，讓半勃的陰莖彈出，他似乎被嚇到了：「哇喔。」  
「我就把他當作是讚賞了。」Len笑著說，他們是進行過很多次性愛，但關於兩個人沒關穿衣服的坦承彼此，這應該是第一次，畢竟之前也都是在被窩裡度過，下了床就是找條內褲穿，畢竟要是Lisa剛好回來，那可挺尷尬的。  
Barry是真的有些被嚇到了，他是知道青少年和成年人的陰莖不能比較，但，差距也有點太多了，而且這東西真的每次都進入他體內，讓他愉悅並且高潮。  
「不用一開始就含入嘴中，Barry。」他告知著，他怕Barry學著他，然後被嗆到或是什麼的，「Just slowy.」  
Barry偶爾的不聽話大概用在這裡時候，他抬頭與Len對上眼一秒，然後與他的老二平視，接著一口含入嘴裡，老二久違的被濕熱的空間包圍，Len得說他懷念這感覺，並且又硬了一些，他的手不再是放在床上，而是一隻手摸上了Barry的頭髮，有點像是在鼓勵。  
沒什麼技巧，更像是把他的老二當成棒棒糖舔，畢竟他不能用牙齒，當Barry因為需要換氣所以嘴離開他的老二之後，Len已經完全勃起，Barry舔了舔自己乾掉的嘴唇，又一次的含入，這次比剛剛含的還要更深，「別逞強，Barry。」Len享受著這種深度，但他同時也不希望Barry嗆到自己，Barry很快的變成只含著前端，但Len的陰莖幾乎都濕了，他聽見Len滿足的聲音，於是他又一次深喉，維持了更久的時間才將頭往後退，他的地板上都是自己的口水了。  
最後Barry是用手幫他打出來的，他嘴巴都痠了Len都還沒有要射，這點倒是惹的Barry不高興了。  
也許是多少察覺到他的不高興，在Barry把手擦乾淨之後，立刻被Len拖入一個深吻，但就在他準備享受這個吻時，又突然離開，「我們得克制一些。」Len告訴他，「以免等等又得幫對方手淫。」  
Barry有些不滿的嘟起嘴，但Len說的對，雖然這種性愛和平常不同，但感覺上就是少了什麼。  
「我們可以看電視或是看書打發剩下的時間，直到你想睡為止。」Len提議。  
「直接睡覺，你今天上班一整天一定很累了。」Barry回應他，「你可以先睡，我得下去洗個碗和關門窗。」說完，他親了一下Len的嘴，Len鬆開手讓他離開房間。  
這大概是第一次他和Barry睡在同一張床上，撇除掉小睡的話，這是第一次同床共枕一整個晚上，Len脫下了鞋子和牛仔褲，整齊的放在房間門旁以及掛在那張椅子上，先躺上了床，Barry十分鐘後上來時，他掀起另一邊的被子，邀請著他，Barry把房間電燈給關掉，靠著微弱的月光走到床旁，然後溜進被窩裡，和平常一個人冰冷的床單不同，現在已經有溫暖的熱度了，他喜歡這種感覺。  
他也喜歡Len在他進被窩之後，一手抱住他的習慣，「晚安，Len」  
「晚安，Barry。」  
在十二月三十一號前，他們一起進入夢鄉。

「我得去上班。」Len對著還沒睡醒，並且緊緊抓著自己衣服的Barry說，「但應該會提早下班，只剩下一台車要做最後檢查。」聽到這句話的Barry從鬆開了手，半睜開了眼睛，「我和你一起去。」  
「你去幹嘛呢？」Len無奈地回問，他覺得Barry應該只是在說夢話，等等就會在睡著了。  
「年度報表之類的。」他在床上掙扎了一下，然後坐起身子。  
Len有種錯覺，他們已經相愛十年那種，他不再是未成年，而是一個成年人，和自己一起分攤房租和各種大人的事情，「你繼續睡吧，你需要足夠的睡眠。」  
「那是給七歲以下孩子的建議。」Barry揉揉眼睛。  
「你現在的情況和一個七歲孩子差不多。」Len重新坐回床邊，親吻了他的額頭，「我下午三點前會回來，順便買點晚餐。」他邊說邊把Barry的肩膀往下壓，讓他重新躺回床上。  
Barry眨了眨他的眼睛，「你真的不想要我去上班嗎？」  
「等你大學畢業你會懷念躺在床上睡覺的日子的。」Len真心地告訴他這個現實。

「工作的地方不是你談戀愛的場所，Snart.」他們兩個才一進辦公室的門，手上端著威士忌的Mick就這樣告訴他，「為什麼這小子在這裡？」  
「他是來整理年度報表的。」Len的口氣有點無奈，以為哄騙Barry乖乖待在家裡成功了，結果他還是跟上來了，「今天把車子檢查完就可以下班了，還有，早餐。」Len把麥當勞的套餐遞到了Mick面前。  
Mick不太開心的收下，Barry第一次覺得Mick對他的敵意很重，畢竟Len沒告訴他因為自己而破壞了他們好幾年的跨年習慣，Barry有些心虛的閃到電腦前面，按下開機鍵之後從抽屜裡面拿出帳本，「Be nice,Mick.」Len說了一句。  
Mick拿出漢堡哼了一聲，「如果你想和你小男友度過一天，大可打電話和我說一聲。」  
「然後那台車就會待到一月二號，我知道你在想什麼。」Len指出了他的想法，Mick依舊不滿的哼著聲，「所以晚上你去接Lisa？」  
「我能有其他選擇嗎？」  
「有，幫我看好Lisa別讓Ramon佔他便宜。」  
「Cisco才不會趁人之危。」Barry忍不住插嘴，雖然Cisco和Lisa的交往關係還處於曖昧，不像自己和Len交往太快，但那也是因為Cisco保持紳士風度。  
「這是跨年夜，小子，你不會知道會發生什麼事情。」Mick開口說了一句實話，「我去年和他去喝酒之後我在堪薩斯醒來，我完全沒有印象為什麼我會到那。」  
Barry皺起眉頭，一臉疑惑的看著Len，「別問我，我早上是醒在我車上，雖然我人在往芝加哥的公路上。」Barry更加無解了，他都不確定這是一個玩笑話還是真實的事情了，他該找時間去求證一下Lisa。

Mick在十二點過一些就離開了，車子已經處理完了，Len才剛聯絡車主來牽車，所以他們待在辦公室內，Barry還在和上半年度的帳目拼命，畢竟上半年度可沒有他，而他和Mick都是誰有空誰處理，兩個人的帳目自然亂的很。  
「我已經開始考慮下學期選修會計了。」Barry抓了一搓頭髮煩惱著，他很認真的在處理帳目問題。  
「真的處理不好我可以委託會計事務所，他們專門在幹那個的。」Len想到之前都是直接就上交了，他也從沒想過會計師們有多混亂。  
Barry有點倔強，所以他沒打算把這份工作給讓出去，但如果最後帳目還是對不起來，他還是會放棄，畢竟這真的不是他的專長，「十號之前你沒辦法搞定，就給會計師他們去處理吧，我可不想因為這個，害你期末考成績退步之類的。」  
Barry同意了這事，接著他們聽見聲音，Len走出辦公室，過了一陣子才回來，而廠內已經沒有車子存在了。  
「檔案存檔之後，我們就可以離開了，先去吃午餐之後再去買潤滑劑，晚餐你想吃什麼？」  
「不買保險套嗎？」Barry邊存檔邊問，聖誕前那次是意外，畢竟沒有庫存了，但他以為Len買保險套是為了安全性行為。  
「你確定你想和你爸媽解釋你房裡有保險套這回事？」Len故意開口說這句話，其實是他不想帶套而已，「更何況，我相信你更喜歡不戴套的感覺。」他總是會把真話給放在最後說，Barry沒有說話，但臉已經紅到像煮熟的蝦子。

「如果這幾天之後我不能睡在沒有你的床上，我一定會把你綁架回家。」Len剛睡醒的聲音有點糊，但口氣又很認真，Barry沒有睜開眼睛的勾起笑，又往他那裡多靠了一些。  
這是一場午睡，雖然不是沒有一起短暫的小睡過，但得承認，他們真的很享受有彼此在身邊的感覺，不是一周見一次那種，而是天天膩在一起那種。  
「也許你之後能找點藉口來我家住幾天，一周見一次面太難受了。」Len說著，Barry沒想到比較任性的傢伙居然是他。  
「也許。」Barry也不確定，「我想不到什麼藉口可以外出住宿的。」他睜開眼睛，Len正在看著他，溫柔的被注視著。  
「如果有必要，我會把你那兩個宅男小夥伴一起帶出去，然後在旅館廁所上你，隔著一扇門，你會被我吻得暈頭轉向，並且高潮。」Len的眼神慢慢游移，從他的眼睛、嘴唇、然後是敞開的衣領露出的胸口，Barry被他盯著臉紅，然後Len對他笑了一下，因為他完全感受到Barry的興奮，他的小男朋友對下流話沒什麼抵抗力。  
「你會想著我嗎？」Len問著，然後一隻手往下移動，觸碰著他褲子裡的勃起，「在我們沒見面的夜晚，想著我自慰，想著我怎麼操你並且讓你高潮嗎？」  
Barry像是被發現做了壞事的孩子一樣驚恐，Len微笑著親吻他的額頭，「我想看你平常怎麼做的，可以嗎？」  
如果要Barry形容Len的聲音，他唯一能想到的大概是之前研究報告內的海妖，用聲音蠱惑人心，然後被吃掉，而他的情況也是吃，而且是被吃得死死的。  
Barry盤腿坐在床上，衛生紙和剛買的潤滑劑放在一旁，Len坐在他的椅子上，像是隻老鷹鎖定獵物那樣盯著他，Barry吞了一口口水，假裝他不在旁邊，話說回來，為什麼他要答應這種事情。  
雖然有很多疑問，但Barry還是把自己的褲子給脫掉，不去看Len，打開了潤滑劑，他倒了一些在手上，然後摸上自己的陰莖，冰涼的感覺讓他瑟縮了一下，然後開始上下撸動，想著平常的幻想。  
Len總是對他很溫柔，偶爾會對他惡作劇，捏他的屁股，或是在吻他時候挺得更深入，他回想著那些小細節，想像著Len再觸碰他，他停下了動作，又往自己手上多倒了一些潤滑劑，雙腿打開，身體微微後傾，這其實是他第一次自己去處碰這地方。  
他專心的自己忙著，真的把Len丟在一旁，而被冷落的Len有點訝異他會這樣做，也許他每次都這樣做，也許不是，但看著Barry不熟練的動作，應該是不常做，但那也沒有影響這場表演的精采程度，Barry給自己草草的擴張了一下之後，兩隻手指進入了體內，開始緩慢的進出著，他向後仰頭，開始呻吟，另一隻手又開始撸著自己的陰莖。  
Len覺得自己硬到快爆炸了，但他還沒有打算破壞這一段畫面，而讓他動搖的原因則是Barry在呻吟聲中夾雜著自己的名字，Len才沒有繼續忍下去，迅速地起身，爬上了床，打壞了這場表演。  
Len解開了自己的褲子，手指加入了Barry的後穴，「你是那麼的令我驚喜。」Len在他耳邊低語著，嘶磨著他的耳垂，「慢慢的把手指抽出來。」他告訴著Barry接下來的動作，Barry聽話的抽出了手指，Len幾乎是在退出自己的手指後，立刻換上陰莖進入他體內，Barry發出了滿足的呻吟，他的腳纏上了Len的腰，手環抱住他的脖子，Len把他放倒在床上，好方便動作。

「我們應該買保險套。」當Len的陰莖在Barry體內時，Barry這樣說著，「這是我爸最喜歡的一套沙發。」Len的嘴輕咬著他的脖子。  
「不會弄髒的，我保證。」Len雙手掐著他的腰，引導他動著身子，背後的電視正在轉播著中城廣場跨年的實況，離跨年還有十分鐘。  
Barry沒有任何多餘的思考空間去想這句話的真實性，這是他第一次用這種姿勢，一種被深度侵入的感覺，如果習慣還好，但Len的做法就是讓他還沒完全習慣以前又一次被打開。  
『記者現在位於中城的城市公園內，距離迎接新的一年只剩下五分多鐘了，我們能看到現在市長已經上台準備──』電視內的實況轉播讓Len小小分心了一下，接著鬆開了手，不再繼續引導Barry，這反而讓Barry呈現一種疑惑的狀態。  
「我想看你自己動。」他說。  
Barry有點臉紅的將雙手搭上他的肩，慢吞吞的照著剛剛的方式動著，每次自己坐下，就會夾緊一次，咬著下唇盡量不自己發出聲音，他總是不知道，這些表現在Len眼中有多麼誘人。  
『──還有90秒就要進入新的一年──』Len伸手握住Barry的陰莖，他感覺到Barry的後穴緊縮，然後他開始幫Barry套弄，Barry只能呻吟，沒辦法再繼續動著身體。  
Len會分心看著時間，他知道輕重，他沒有讓Barry立刻就射出來，他只要感覺到Barry快射了，他就會用拇指堵住他的尿道口，防止他射精，高潮被阻止的Barry則會不滿的扭著身子，Len會鬆開手，然後緩慢套弄，「耐心點，Barry」他低聲說著。  
『十──』Len將手滑到陰莖的根部，，三隻手指頭挑逗著Barry的睪丸，『九──』然後快速的套弄起來，偶爾還會轉著手腕，Barry受不了這種刺激，他只能呻吟。  
『五──』Len拍了拍他的屁股，要他稍微往上一些，Barry下意識照做了。  
『三──』Len鬆開了手，雙手掐住Barry的腰，把Barry更往上抬一些，『二──』Len抬頭親吻著他，接著聽見最後的數字之前，把Barry的腰給往下壓，陰莖擦過前列腺，又以很重的力道進入到深處，Barry立刻射了出來，Len也被他夾射了。  
電視上的人互道了三十分鐘的新年快樂後，Barry才緩過神，Len一臉微笑的看著自己，Barry則是傻笑著說：「新年快樂。」  
Len回應：「新年快樂。」  
從那時候開始，Barry知道，Leonard是個說到做到的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後面再繼續寫，但，我不知道何時會繼續了(ㄍ  
> 我手上卡超多東西的  
> 而且這篇比起我在寫的正文還多了(?  
> 容我慢慢更新吧(?


	3. Chapter 3

一月中時候開學，Lisa這次沒有和他們選修一樣的科目了，除了基本課以外，而他們理科三人組大致上還是選修同一種課程。  
和上學期一樣，驚喜總是意外不斷，這學期來了一個轉學生，叫做Hartley Rathaway，也大概是這時候，鎮上的人才知道Rathaway夫婦有一個孩子，他們家族專門經營各種商店，鎮上許多店面都是Rathaway家旗下的。  
有人去打聽，他們小時候就把Hartley給送去國外，但也有人說他們不想承認這孩子，因為他是先天性聽障，雖然裝了助聽器可以聽見，但沒人想要一個有缺陷的孩子。  
學校的人都在傳這些事情，只是對於Barry來說，這些事情聽過就好。  
不過有些事情不是看過就好。  
Hartley耳朵上的確裝了個助聽器，而且是轉學第一天，又是搞物理的，四分衛們不能欺負Lisa Snart媲護的那幾個，只好欺負一個新人。  
四分衛Tony把扯著Hartley的耳朵，對著耳朵大吼：「聽的到嗎？小子！」  
「我聽得見，你這空腦怪。」Hartley回應他，顯然被叫做空腦怪的Tony不是很開心，硬是把他的助聽器給扯下來，Hartley的耳朵內流出了血，Tony又對他耳朵大吼了一次。  
許多學生在旁觀，議論紛紛，其他橄欖球隊的隊員在笑著，這時候只有Barry穿著紅色外套，雙手插在口袋裡，出聲：「我勸你還是把助聽器還給他，那助聽器比你那台破車還要貴，你賠不起。」他的聲音沒有一絲驚慌，沉穩地說出事實，其他人讓出了一條路讓他走到前面的區域，「還是你覺得你可以賣腦賺錢還債？喔不對，你是空腦怪，你連做人體實驗的資格都沒有。」Barry一說完，其他學生竊笑了起來。  
「Allen.」Tony叫了他的姓氏，並且確認了四周沒看到Lisa，「你要是現在住嘴我還能饒你一命。」  
「你拿什麼東西饒我一命，你的腦袋嗎？還是你手上那要價不斐的助聽器，或是你覺得你欺負了Rathaway家的孩子你能不受到任何提告？」如果這時候Cisco在現場，他一定會訝異Barry怎麼變了一個人，「把助聽器，還回去。」他又一次說了，Tony把助聽器塞回Hartley手中，並且怒氣沖沖的走向他，「我他媽今天不把你打斷一隻手──」  
「區預賽快到了，而你想打斷我的手，好讓球隊失去四分衛，哇，好一個為校爭光的事情啊。」Barry沒有退卻，和上學期的他不一樣，不再總是看到他們拔腿就跑，「你今天沒打我，光是威脅我這點就足夠讓你禁賽了，你知道嗎？你不知道，因為你沒有腦袋。」Tony伸手試圖抓住他，Barry只是一個側身就閃過，並且讓他往前跳了兩步。  
「我Lisa說你今晚約了Anna出去。」Barry邊說，手上突然多出了一個錢包，「不過你的錢包裡是空的，你怎麼約她呢？你是想讓女孩子付帳嗎？」  
Tony重新向他揮拳，Barry依舊輕鬆閃過，並且伸出一隻腳絆倒了他，然後把錢包丟在他身上，「你應該去看看醫生，怎麼治你沒有腦袋這點。」然後大步離開這裡，其他學生看傻了眼，還有人在問他是誰。  
Barry Allen，在短短十分鐘內成為了討論對象。

「你是誰，你把Barry Allen怎麼了！」Cisco當然聽說了這事，全校都知道這事了，Tony是無腦怪，沒錢約會，Barry不用手就讓他摔倒了，這表現一點也不Barry Allen。  
「別鬧了。」Barry笑著說，「只是從某些人身上學了一些。」Barry回答著，Cisco沒有打算就此打住探聽八卦，雖然這活向來是Lisa或是Caitlin女生的事情。  
「誰？你在一個寒假之內怎麼會改變那麼多。」他們寒假甚至還有一起出去電子遊樂場玩，看不出來有這種改變。  
「我哥。」Lisa端著餐盤出現，「Barry在我哥的車廠打工，估計是我哥教他的，那說話口氣和我哥一模一樣，咄咄逼人，但卻非常有理，找不到漏洞可以反駁。」  
「What──你什麼時候去打工的？」Cisco還是第一次聽到這事情，但顯然Lisa知道很久了。  
「好一陣子了。」Barry簡單回答，「我幫車廠整理帳目和清潔，一周去三四天左右。」不過他沒有拿薪水，但Len都會請他吃東西。  
「我比較訝異你居然能和Lisa他哥相處，他看起來很兇。」Cisco還是不敢置信，Lisa竊笑著，Barry回他：「Len只是看起來很兇，他人很好的。」  
Lisa在心裡說騙人，他對誰都很兇，只對你好而已，但看著Cisco還準備問下去，Lisa開口了：「Ray呢？怎麼沒看到他人。」  
「他剛剛被叫去辦公室了，大概是物理研究社又有什麼事情吧。」Cisco雖然也是物理生，但他沒有參加這種社團，他更喜歡下課之後就自由自在，雖然有時候還是會去湊熱鬧。  
當Ray出現時，已經是接近午餐尾聲了，他依舊帶著那副笑容，一屁股坐到了Ronnie旁邊，「我下周要準備去星城兩周。」一坐下來，他立刻開口說：「我們要去那裡交流和參加學術比賽。」  
「這可真突然。」Cisco說，其他人也點頭。  
「是滿突然的，所以這周我們都要開設團會議，聽指導老師說更詳細的事情之類的，今天不能陪你去漫畫店了。」今天是開學日，但早上他們就約好了下課的行程，Cisco說沒關係，畢竟比賽重要這類的，Lisa就自告奮勇說要去了，順便給Barry使了眼色。  
他的確已經快兩周沒有和Len上床了，他還是會去車廠幫忙，但也許是新年那一天太過頭了，他們後面幾乎很平淡，除了接吻什麼也沒有。  
有時候Len還會用很下流的吻法，讓自己勃起，卻又假裝不知道。  
「你臉好紅，沒事吧？」Caitlin注意到Barry的臉突然變紅，連耳根都是紅的，怕是空氣不流通造成的。  
「沒事，有點悶而已。」Barry乾笑，然後放下手上的午餐，開始打簡訊，很快地就收到回覆。  
「嘿！」聽到有人叫自己，Barry立刻把手機螢幕給往下，他可不希望有人看到對話，他們有時候會講點鹹濕又下流的，兒童不宜，Barry轉過頭去，是Rathaway。  
「嗨？」Barry不確定的回應。  
「我是Hartley，你是Barry Allen對嗎？」Barry點點頭，「謝謝你剛剛的幫忙。」Hartley老實的說明來意，「我注意到你剛剛和我同一堂法文會話，你願意和我一組嗎？」  
Barry眨了眨眼，沒有拒絕，他也沒有理由拒絕。

Len把手機收回口袋裡，現在已經二月初了，但他和Barry從新年開始基本上沒見到幾次面，一個主要原因就是那個轉學生Hartley Rathaway。  
就像現在，Barry本來今天要來這裡工作，但臨時Hartley約他去唱片行，所以他說會在六點過來，整理今天的帳目。  
Len雖然想回他可以不用過來，帳目還沒有多到需要整理，但他想看到Barry。  
距離上次看到他還是一周前，而他們這個月上床次數甚至只有一次，就在剛開學那天而已。  
雖然每天晚上還是會講電話，但怎樣都比不上真人好。  
「Allen是和你分手還是提辭呈了？」Mick看到他心神不寧的樣子，隨便亂猜了一些，畢竟他也很久沒看到Barry出現了。  
「他只是在忙著和同齡人玩，Mick。」這話說出口自己都不信。  
Mick哼了一聲，Len知道這是結束對話，他繼續專心修車，盡可能別去想太多。  
例如Barry其實和同齡人交往會更好之類的。

不過六點時候，Barry的確來了，還帶了個跟班，如果是Cisco或是Ray他還不會怎樣，來的人卻是Rathaway。  
Mick看到人之後，只是拿了啤酒以後閃開，他隱約感覺到有人的怒氣值已經到了臨界點，也不是怒氣，反正就是某種情緒。  
Len不太開心，真的，他還以為今天只有Barry會出現而已，至少這樣Mick離開辦公室時候他們還可以親吻彼此，或是躲去廁所裡做點什麼，而不是有一個陌生、他完全不知道背景的人在這。  
「他在這裡幹嗎？」Len問，口氣不太好。  
「牽車。」Hartley自己回答，「那台車是我家的，我來幫我家人牽車。」他指了一台奧迪a6，「你們今天打電話給我爸媽說保養好了，不是嗎？」  
的確有這一回事，Len差點忘記這件事情了，Hartley從書包裡掏出一張支票，Barry帶著他進去辦公室裡面辦理牽車手續，牽一些保養文件和確認事項，不用特別交代，他都會自己打卡上工，Len靠在辦公室門口，等Hartley出來，畢竟一個技師還是得告訴客戶自己做了些什麼工程。

「所以，你和Lisa他哥在交往。」Hartley在Barry專心核對文件時候突然問，Barry一聽見嚇了一跳，字母歪了好大一筆，Hartley看他這樣就猜到了。  
「Ramon他們不知道，對吧？」  
Barry抬起頭看他，帶著些微恐懼又有點憤怒，「你想要幹嗎？」他其實很清楚自己不應該用這種口氣，他和Hartley也才認識兩周多，還不清楚他的為人，如果他去告訴隨便一個人，Len有可能會因為和未成年發生關係而入獄，這也是為什麼他們到現在都不和自己父母說的原因。  
「沒想要幹嘛。」Hartley笑著，「我不會說出去的，我只是確認一下而已。」  
「你怎麼發現的？」  
「他看你的表情和對我的口氣，那很明顯是在吃醋。」Hartley說完，Barry看了一眼站在門外的Len，他在吃醋？  
「你最好動作快點，以免等下他衝進來殺我。」Barry在兩分鐘內把文件弄好了，並且把他帶到門口，「明天見了，Barry。」Hartley向他道別，Barry也回了一句，同時注意到Len的表情真的挺難看的。  
當Len回到辦公室時，已經是六點半過後的事情了，Barry已經坐在那裡等店裡關門了，Len沒說什麼，只是走到他旁邊，Barry站起身子，對他笑了一下，然後主動親他一下，畢竟Mick隨時會進辦公室，他們總是會節制。  
「我爸媽晚班，你要來我家嗎？」Barry主動提著邀請，現在開車回Barry家，搞上一輪，的確趕得上在Allen夫婦回家前離開。  
「不。」Len拒絕了，Barry有點失落同時有點害怕，Len通常不會拒絕他，不論任何事情，除了一些很蠢的決定以外，「這周六來我家，我要把這兩周都補回來。」  
「Lisa呢？」  
「我會讓她出門一整天的。」  
然後Len開車帶他去吃飯之後送他回家，就和平常一樣。  
如果不提他們在車上互嚕了一次的話。

衣服被脫的到處都是，一路從樓梯到Len房間外頭，床上的兩個人氣喘吁吁，房間充滿淫糜的味道，Barry趴在Len身上，精液沾黏了他們的腹部，Len用手摸著Barry的頭髮，Barry的手和他另一隻手十指交扣。  
「沒弄傷你吧？」Len問著他，因為太久沒做，剛剛沒怎麼做好完整潤滑就進去了，他怕傷了Barry。  
Barry搖搖頭，頭髮在他身上掃過的感覺很癢，他們安靜了好一陣子，「Hart說你在吃醋。」Barry突然提了這句。  
「我是在吃醋。」Len誠實的回答，然後不再摸他的頭髮，反而是伸進被子裡，一手捏住他的屁股搓揉，「而你居然叫他Hart.」  
Barry笑容變得更大，「我還以為你不會是那種會吃醋的人。」  
「看到自己男友被另一個男人纏住，沒有人會開心好嗎？」Len說完，Barry連續親了他的嘴幾次，Len突然的挺起身，把他翻過去，壓在身下，「別以為我這樣就會氣消了。」  
Barry故意裝無辜：「不然你希望我怎麼做？」  
「等下會告訴你的，但現在──」Len摸進了那充滿精液的穴口，攪弄著，「我還有更重要的事情要做。」他按壓上前列腺，Barry發出嘆息，Len抽出手指之後，沒讓Barry等很久就進入他體內，人們總說第二次會比較軟一點，但對Len來說，只要是對上Barry Allen，每一次他都是最硬的。  
但在草草擴張後，他把Barry整個人翻了過來，讓他趴在床上，並且頭面向門口，那裡有這一面整身鏡，一開始其實不在那，但Len後來把他改到那，就是想著有一天會有用。  
他們很少用後入式，這半年來只有一兩次，因為他們喜歡看見彼此的臉，後入和騎乘一樣都可以到達很深處，而且還有一層隱性暗示，表示佔有慾旺盛的情況。  
Len抓著他的骨盆，將屁股給弄高，看了一眼鏡子，確定這姿勢不會讓Barry受傷才繼續下一步，他的龜頭在穴口輕輕抵著，他告訴Barry：「我要你看著鏡子，不準轉移視線，好嗎？」說完，還捏了一下他的屁股，Barry聽話的視線看著前方，而Len進入時，他只是閉了一下眼睛，嘴巴微張喘著氣。  
Len開始動的時候，Barry的身體跟著一前一後的，Barry很聽話的沒有移開視線，所以當他看到自己的身體會跟著動作擺動時，有點羞恥，因為上半身整個趴床的關係，看不到他的陰莖也跟著抽動，Len注意著鏡子內的狀況，故意抽出了大半陰莖，又一次挺入，Barry整個人被力道搞到往前動了不少，但他注意到自己的臉是享受的。  
只要Lisa不在，他現在都會叫出聲，Len喜歡聽也是一個原因，Len停下了動作，整個人趴在他身上，湊近他耳邊：「看看你自己的樣子，Barry。」他說，「你現在就像是隻母狗被我操。」他注意到Barry繃緊了身體，但Len不確定是因為緊張還是羞恥，他只是繼續說：「你是屬於我的母狗，誰都不能碰你。」  
Barry點點頭，眼眶微微泛著淚水，Len本來還想多說兩句，但看到他這副模樣，還是沒說，只是繼續動著腰，最後射在他體內，緩慢地抽出之後，告訴他說：「夾緊一點，Barry，我想看精液留在你體內。」Barry是個聽話的孩子，他的確夾緊了。  
「我剛剛那段話會讓你不舒服嗎？」Len擔憂著那種強勢的態度會讓他反感，他們至今一直是平等戀愛，那種像是恐怖情人說的話，從沒說過。  
Barry有點猶豫，Len向他道歉，「以後不會了，那些都是氣話而已。」他親了親Barry的臉頰，突然的，他們都聽見了門鈴聲。  
「去開門，Barry。」  
「What?」他還以為自己聽錯了，自己以這副模樣要去開門？  
「是懲罰，親愛的，穿我的襯衫下去，夾著我的精液去開門，我要讓別人知道你是我的。」  
『你是我的』這段從來都不是氣話，而是認真的。  
「這次之後真的不生氣了？」Barry問，Len伸出手指發誓，Len的手機響了，顯然是快遞員打來問有沒有人在家，他邊接電話邊看著Barry穿上他的襯衫，對他的身材來說有點大，但也侷限於肩線和袖長，衣襬常只能免強遮住大腿以下十公分，Barry緩慢的走下樓梯，然後站在了門口，做好了心理準備後才開門。

快遞員顯然是嚇到了，畢竟怎麼會有一個青少年穿著白襯衫，有情慾的感覺，以及大腿之間緩緩流出的一條液體，明顯就是剛辦完事。  
「Leonard Snart?」快遞員問了一次，Barry努力站直身子，不要讓自己顫抖的腳看起來太明顯，他是下床之後才發現自己的腳在發軟，到底是因為操得太過頭，還是因為那段令自己不悅的下流話害的，他不知道。  
「對。」Barry回答，他在收下包裹之後，在簽名板上寫下了Len的簽名，有一些文件都是他代簽的，已經很熟悉怎麼寫他的筆跡了，「謝謝。」在確認之後，Barry立刻把門關上，留下快遞員一臉疑惑，快遞員掏出了手機，發了一條推特：『我今天好像親眼看見GV現場了』  
Barry轉過身，才發現Len一直站在樓梯口看著，「這下換我要生氣了！」Barry抱怨著，這件事情已經太羞恥了，如果今天送貨員是熟人的話，這就真的很尷尬了。  
「別生氣。」Len安撫著，然後手上拿著一把小刀，遞給了Barry，「裡面是你的禮物，之前答應送你的。」Barry疑惑的在門口拆開，從屁股流出來的精液沿著他的大腿，已經快落到地上了，Len可沒看漏這個。  
看到內容物之後，Barry的臉瞬間又紅了，並且有點生氣的吼了Len，而Len沒多做解釋，直接把東西搶了過來，拆開包裝，握住底端之後在Barry面前晃了晃，後來插入Barry體內：「雖然還沒裝電池，但也就先當作塞子用吧。」  
Barry有時候真的恨死他男朋友了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我什麼時候能完結，我當初沒預計要寫那麼長的(。  
> 另外我查資料才發現我搞錯美國的寒假日期(  
> 但也懶得更改了(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們第一次正式約會結果非常糟糕  
> 非常糟糕

「這周末你有什麼安排？」Len問著Barry，他正在專心的運算數學公式，Len只是進來休息一下。  
「沒有安排。」Barry隨口回答。  
「我們出去玩。」  
「去哪？」  
「械石城來了馬戲團，我們可以一起去。」  
Barry把注意力短暫的從作業中分離，看著Len：「你做了什麼對不起我的事情嗎？」  
Len反而說：「之前可是我在吃醋。」但還是問了一句：「為什麼這麼問？」  
「電視劇都這樣演，當伴侶開始獻殷情時候，通常做了什麼對不起對方的事情，才會產生補償心態。」Barry理性的判斷著。  
「不，小傻瓜，這周是情人節，我只是再問你要不要情人節和我出去約會。」  
Barry眨了眨眼，幾秒之後臉開始變紅，「噢，喔、好啊。」他看起來不知所措，這也很正常，在他們這段六個月個關係，一起吃飯不算約會，在家約會也不太算，他們是真的沒有出門約會過，所以這可以說是他們第一次約會。  
「週六九點，來這裡，我們從這裡過去。」Len準備回去工作以前又說：「戴頂帽子或是眼鏡，你知道，我們還是得做點偽裝的。」  
他們談戀愛的辛酸處就在於，他們還不能公布，因為Barry是未成年，要是Allen夫婦不接受這段關係，Len很可能會坐牢，這也就是為什麼除了兩個人以外，幾乎沒人知道他們是什麼關係。

Lisa在七點下樓倒水喝時候，發現Len已經醒了，並且穿著皮夾克和一如往常的緊身長袖，不過他穿的不是工作褲，而是一見牛仔褲，以及他穿著靴子。  
Lisa已經很久沒有看到這打扮了，這是他哥去約會的標準打扮，而且是第一次，不會太失禮也不會太拘束，走自由自在風格，Lisa靠在廚房門邊，看著正在熱昨天披薩當早餐的Len：「今天要和Barry去約會？」  
「早安，Liz，要幫你熱一片嗎？」Len轉身問候，Lisa更加確定他是去約會了，畢竟他把鬍渣給刮乾淨了，平常上班日兩三天才刮一次，不修邊幅、永遠穿著那間藍色的連身工作衣。  
「我弄杯水喝而已，你們要去哪？」Lisa走到櫃子裡面拿出杯子，倒了杯水喝，Len把披薩從微波爐內拿出來，「我才不會告訴妳。」  
「嘿，我才沒那麼有空去打壞你的約會計畫，不過我能猜到你去哪就是。」Lisa喝了一口水之後說：「你肯定要去械石城，那裡來了馬戲團。」  
Len被戳破了也沒什麼反應，「唔，好好玩吧，喔對了，Barry很怕鬼。」Lisa給了祝福並且沒頭沒尾的說一句之後就上樓了，Len開始咬著披薩，突然在想，他現在真的有那麼好被看穿嗎？就算是他親妹妹也不應該立刻就猜到他的心思。

Barry帶著一頂鴨舌帽和一副黑框眼鏡，九點零二分出現在修車廠，今天休假，Len要和自己出去所以也給Mick放假了，而他到的時候，Len的車已經發動停在那，他走靠近副駕駛座，看向裡頭，Len坐在駕駛座上按著廣播節目，他敲了敲窗戶，Len注意到他之後把車鎖打開，好讓Barry近來。  
已經二月份了，但在中部的冬天一樣的冷，Barry的鼻子都給凍紅了，Len突然的湊上去親他的鼻尖，這下除了鼻子以外，他整張臉都紅了，他們是情侶，交往快半年，已經做過比這還要更加深入的事情，但Barry的臉皮似乎都是那麼薄，Len又親了下他的臉頰，「你真該改改這種害羞的個性，我們做過的遠比這更多。」他邊說，邊開始倒車出修車廠。  
「誰會在喜歡的人這樣做之後不臉紅的。」Barry小聲說著，他們已經倒車到馬路上，Len聽到這句之後，先是打到煞車檔，然後雙手離開方向盤，捧起Barry的臉，給了他一個深吻，Barry被吻到有點喘不過氣才被鬆開，他現在熱起來了，不論是因為這個吻或是暖氣的關係。  
Len對他微笑，然後什麼也沒說的重新握住方向盤，但能輕易看出來，他心情變得更好了。  
Len是一個很容易滿足於小事的人，Barry知道自己也是。

他們不能牽手，這大概是Barry覺得最可惜的一點，不論他們是不是情侶，只要和同性牽手就會引來很多注意力，Barry跟在Len旁邊時候想著。  
半小時前他們抵達馬戲團，假日的早上已經是車子一堆，但沒有到要找停車位的地步，停好車之後，Len解開了安全帶，轉身手伸到了後座拿鴨舌帽，Barry重新系上圍巾，畢竟外面是公共空間，冷空氣還是挺可怕的。  
馬戲團是挺好玩的，小型攤販很多，還有幾個帳篷裡面別有洞天，「我已經很久沒來這種地方了。」Len說，他有印象，也可能是唯一一次是他爺爺還在世的時候，他帶著自己和Lisa一起來，雖然沒有多花錢玩什麼設施，但光是站在這裡就能感受到很多不同的氣氛，哪裡都比家裡好。  
「你想去看馬戲團表演嗎？」難得是Barry主動開口邀請，Len看了一下不遠處的主帳，已經開始有不少人排隊入場，Len點點頭，他們一起往那走過去，Len付了兩張票錢，和Barry在舞台側面坐下，下方的表演台擺著不少道具，場內撥放著等待的音樂，當燈光暗下來時候，他們知道表演準備開始了。  
Len其實不太記得看了什麼表演，因為在表演途中，Barry偷偷的靠向自己，並且在飛刀秀的時候握住了自己的手，後來他的注意力都在Barry身上，看著他笑、緊張和專注的模樣。  
通常情侶交往到一個地步肯定會問，你喜歡我哪裡，Len也許那時候就會告訴他小時候的事情，喜歡上他不是一個突然，而是已經很久很久的事情。  
當他們離開主帳篷時，手已經放開了，在外面牽手還是太顯眼了一點，但有了剛剛的開頭，後面Barry就變得更活潑一些，繼續主動地問能不能去哪，Len當然是沒有意見的那個，就跟著Barry四處跑。  
這一切都很好，但意外總是措手不及。  
Len剛拿起空氣槍瞄準著靶心時，他聽見有人叫了他的名字，而且是個女聲：「Leonard？」準備好的姿勢又放下槍，並且向右邊轉頭看了來源，他自己也嚇了一跳，不確定的問：「Angie?」  
「沒想到真的是你！」Angie踩著高跟鞋跑了過來，給了Len一個擁抱，「天啊，我們久沒見了，從畢業之後就沒見面了吧？」  
「那應該有十年了。」Len回答，「很高興再見到你。」  
「我也是。」Angie笑著回答，「你自己來的嗎？還是和Lisa，她過得好嗎？那時候她才六歲，她還會記得我嗎？」  
「我不是自己來的，我和──我的遠房表親，他是Barry。」Len知道自己說了一個瞞天大謊，Angie是他交往最久的一任女友，她知道自己家庭的事情，所以遠房表親這個可能會被戳破，但都已經過了十年，他只能賭Angie不記得自己家庭狀況，如果真的被拆穿了，那就再另外打算了，「Barry，這是Angie。」  
Angie看了Barry一眼以後說：「嗨，我是Angie，是Len高中時的女友。」Barry點點頭算是打招呼，「他真可愛，他該不會是你爸的另一個孩子吧？」Angie問，「不，不是，他是Lisa母親那邊的孩子。」Len扯遠了些，這樣Angie也不會知道真偽。  
「你只帶他出來玩？沒有帶Lisa，你好偏心。」Angie不自覺換上了撒嬌的聲音抱怨著，Len只是聳肩，說：「她自己要和男朋友去約會的。」  
Barry在一旁全程沒說話，就聽著他們兩個閒聊，他乾脆自己拿起空氣槍，試著瞄準靶子，十發子彈只中了三個，沒有禮物，他沒有和Len說自己要先離開，讓他們敘舊這種話，而是默默地走到攤位旁邊，不影響行人的地方玩手機等著。  
當Len和Angie終於敘舊完，並且交換了現在的手機號碼以後，Barry剛好把遊戲完通關，才剛抬起頭，就看見Angie給了Len一個臉頰吻，並且在他耳邊說了什麼，接著就離開了。  
Len才剛開口準備叫Barry時，就看到他站在攤子的另一端，直視著自己，一臉難過，Len趕緊跑到他身邊，問他：「誰欺負你了？」  
Barry搖搖頭，「我只是有點累了。」他沒有說實話。

Barry是個十六歲男孩，他交往對象是大他十二歲的成年男子，他曾經有過女朋友也不是很奇怪的事情，Barry一直在說服自己別想太多，Len和前女友已經結束了，而且她也說了是高中的事情，那已經是很久以前了。  
但他很難不去想，他剛剛看到他們交換了電話，也許他們會再聯繫，然後Len就會和他分手，這很正常，畢竟他是個未成年又是個男人，他給不了Len什麼未來的家庭。  
想到這個，Barry突然的摀住嘴，然後往人少的地方跑去，Len注意到了跟在後面，當他追上Barry時，他正在嘔吐，把他們剛剛吃的午餐全吐出來了。  
Len蹲下身子幫他順背，「我去買水，等我回來。」他離開時沒有發現Barry已經哭了。

因為Barry吐了，Len直覺他是不舒服，馬戲團也沒有繼續玩下去，他們開車準備回家。  
Len沒讓他做副駕駛座，反而希望Barry去後座躺著休息一下，Barry點點頭，爬進了後座躺下，Len脫下了自己的外套蓋在他身上，就怕他是突然的感冒或是吃壞肚子。  
他們沒有開很久，Len就停下了，靠在了滿是大雪的路邊，「你現在感覺還好嗎？」Len問了他，Barry背對著自己，但多少看的到他在點頭。  
Len又重新開車，但他們在路上停了不少次，Len時時刻刻關心著他的狀況，他們原本預計是在修車廠分開，但考慮到Barry狀況，他直接送了Barry回家，在他家路口不遠處停下，Barry已經重新做起身子，但看起來還是有點病懨懨的，Len熄火以後走到後座，拉開車門，坐了進去，靠近Barry身子，用手確定他沒有再發燒。  
「你想要我送你到門口嗎？」Len問他，Barry搖搖頭，他靠近Barry，想要親吻他，Barry躲開了，「我現在口氣不太好。」Barry小聲的拒絕著，他吐過，就算喝水漱口，那難聞的味道依舊在，Len退開了身體，「晚點我打給你，好嗎？」他問，Barry沒有回答，只是轉身開車門離開。

Lisa在晚上時後接到了Barry電話，這很特別，因為除非小組報告，他基本上不會直接連絡自己，畢竟他們沒什麼可以聊的。  
屬於女人的第六感突然警鈴大作，Lisa顧不上自己面膜敷到一半，就接起電話，「Lisa Snart.」  
『妳在忙嗎？』  
「沒有，我正躺在床上準備看點書，你知道，Cisco最近迷上了太空科學。」Lisa也沒說謊，畢竟那本已經當了好幾天的睡前讀物正放在床上，「怎麼打給我了？今天和Lenny約會不順利嗎？」  
『不完全是。』Barry的聲音很輕，『妳知道Angie是誰嗎？』  
「Angie?如果妳是說一頭金髮的Angie，我知道她是誰，你們今天遇見她了？」  
『對……』Barry的聲音聽起來更虛弱了，『她是誰？』他還是再問同一個問題。  
「Lenny高中時的前女友，也是他交往最久的一個，如果不是Angie當初要去外地工作，她和Lenny有可能結婚。」Lisa聽見電話那頭有什麼東西摔到地上的聲音，「你掉了什麼嗎？Barry.」  
『沒有，我只是不小心掃到我放在桌上的書。』Barry回答，『那沒事了，晚安了，Lisa.』  
Lisa甚至沒來得及問為什麼要問是誰時候，Barry就掛斷電話了，Lisa把話筒拿了段距離，看著電話，在思考要不要回撥回去，但她沒有那樣做，雖然第六感正在不斷警告著自己有事情，但她決定先敷完面膜再說。

『我有一個朋友，他男友和前女友見面了，你覺得他們復合機率有多高？』Hartley是在練完長笛才看到手機上的訊息，發信時間是三十分鐘前，他沒有發訊息問怎麼回事，而是直接打給傳訊息的人。  
『Barry Allen.』  
「在我聽故事之前，你先承認你就是你朋友。」Hartley沒有問候，直接切入重點。  
Hartley不應該是處理感情事務的第一人選，但Barry和Len的戀情時在沒幾個人知道，所以Barry才會選擇一個基本上是第三方的人來詢問，Barry真的需要一個第三方來幫助他，他極度不安，電視劇、電影都是這樣，男友和前女友恢復聯繫，現任吃醋，導火線爆炸，男友和前女友短暫複合，雖然結局還是會和現任結婚，可Barry不希望看到男友和前女友複合。  
『我覺得你不必太擔心。』Hartley告訴他，『他們只是交換電話，大人都會交換電話，但不一定會打，更何況十年過去了，你怎麼能確定那位Angie沒有找到比Leonard Snart更好的？』Hartley的話有道理。  
「可是Lisa說他們曾經很要好，可能還會結婚那種。」Barry說。  
『那是曾經，你才是現在式，你看電視劇和電影，哪個前女友介入一段進行式的感情後成功過，結局都是皆大歡喜的。』  
「但這不是電影或是電視劇，Hartley.」Barry抽了抽鼻子。  
『我個人認為你不用想那麼多。』Hartley還沒準備好當個安慰人的角色，『你今天累了，去洗把臉以後睡一覺，明天中午我們去商場吃飯，或是去漫畫店逛逛，還是你想去其他地方我都奉陪。』一個人要是心情不好，有人陪伴總是最好的選擇。  
Barry簡單的回答後就掛斷電話，Hartley把電話從耳邊拿開下一秒，就是打給Lisa，這事關他哥和Barry的感情，她有權知道。  
『Lisa Snart.』  
「你知道你哥今天和他前女友見面了嗎？」Hartley有時候會廢話很多，但重要時刻，他從不廢話。

Len在準備出去上班時候看見Lisa已經在廚房裡泡咖啡了，穿著不像是情人間的約會，但是要去赴約的那種，應該是和其他女性朋友出去逛街的打扮。  
「妳要去商場嗎？」Len打開冰箱，拿出依舊沒吃完的披薩問她。  
「和Hart以及Barry一起。」Lisa回答她，她雙手端著杯子，對著他笑，Len把披薩放進微波爐，挑眉，怎麼一個兩個都和Hartley Rathway當好朋友了。  
「Barry能還給我嗎？」Len問，昨天他是有打電話問Barry身體好點沒，但通話時間比往常短很多，而且Barry除了回答以外，沒有和他說其他話，他打算今天去他家看看，或是至少約在某個地方碰面，他想親眼確定Barry沒事。  
「能啊，如果他想見你的話。」Lisa笑得像隻柴郡貓，摸不清底細。  
「什麼意思？」Len聽出了問題重點，「什麼叫做如果他想見我的話？」  
「你昨天和Angie重新相遇了，她是你前女友，而Barry是你現任男友，你們兩個還交換了電話，一個臉頰吻，你覺得這像是什麼意思？」Lisa的口氣不再是帶著笑意，「你答應過我不會傷害Barry的。」  
Len是個聰明人，從不多的小提示裡面知道了大概，這也解釋了為什麼Barry的反應那麼奇怪，「我沒有傷害他，Lisa，Angie已經結婚了！我不可能再和她有什麼。」  
「這話你得自己和他說去，當然了，如果Barry還想接你電話的話。」Lisa把剩下的咖啡喝完，將杯子放在水槽裡以後離開廚房，這時候微波爐也發出了『叮』的一聲，之後是Lisa關門離開家裡的聲音。

Len不知道那天他們去商場之後到底發生了什麼事情，他只知道，Barry Allen，小他12歲的男朋友，開始不接自己電話，也不看回自己簡訊了。  
他在下午Lisa回家時發簡訊給Barry，問他明天下課有沒有空，他們之間該解釋一下，Barry回覆他：『只有心裡有鬼的人才會需要解釋。』而那也是到現在最後的一次回覆，到現在已經三天過去了，要不是怕其他人發現，他真的會去學校門口等他，就準備問個清楚。  
Lisa泡著咖啡坐在沙發上，看著親哥哥在短時間內不斷開關手機，只是為了確認自己沒有漏掉任何訊息。  
「妳不打算站在我這裡幫我對吧？」Len還是開口問了他，在三天過後開口問了，「你們說了什麼讓他下定決心不和我聯絡。」  
「不是我的主意。」Lisa澄清，「還有，對，我不打算幫你。」  
Len依舊發了訊息給Barry，但還是沒有回應。

Barry在上課日收到了來自Lisa的玫瑰花，一支，他們站在走廊上，有著置物櫃的門遮掩，Barry顯然很疑惑：「我還以為你說妳不幫Len做任何事情。」  
「我是不幫，但有錢是另一回事，他每天給我兩塊，幫他送一枝玫瑰給你。」Lisa解釋著，「有打工我才不會不賺。」  
Barry收下了玫瑰，放在櫃子裡，「他還好嗎？」Barry有點尷尬的問，決定不理對方的是自己，詢問狀況的也是自己。  
「一分鐘內可以滑60次蓋子，你覺得呢，他只要在發訊息過去之後，每分鐘都不斷盯著手機，就怕錯過你的回覆。」Lisa告訴他狀況，Barry心裡有點愧咎了，但很快又振作，他不能心軟。  
「話說回來，你在商場遇到那女孩，和你認識很久了？」Lisa直到今天見面才問起，他們那天去商場時，才剛準備坐下來聊聊，一個黑人女孩就跑了過來，把Barry抱滿懷，然後Lisa和Hartley就看著他們自顧自地聊起來。  
「那是Iris West，在六年級以前和我是鄰居，然後他爸爸調職到藍谷，全家人就都搬過去了。」Barry告訴他，他又看了一眼那支玫瑰花，然後把櫃子關上，「我們算是青梅竹馬。」  
「Iris West，啊，我想起來了，的確是有這麼一個人。」這是個小鎮，大家互相認識，只是熟不熟悉，通常每個學年只有一到兩間，所以基本上學生都彼此認識。  
「不過她給你的建議，你真的得小心使用，雖然我哥應該不是那麼容易放棄的類型，只是男人都一個樣，多少都會厭煩的。」Lisa看到Barry臉色沉了下來，瞬間知道自己說錯了點什麼，「不過我會幫你注意著，不用太擔心。」  
「謝謝你了，Lisa。」說完之後，上課鈴響起，他們一起走到了數學教室。

這是情人節過後的第七天，Len終於見到Barry，他還是來了車廠，一進辦公室，視而不見正坐在那張沙發上休息的他，直接使用起電腦處理資料。  
Len小心翼翼的靠近他，然後半個屁股坐上辦公桌，Barry還是沒有什麼反應，只是不斷核對紙本和輸入的資料，「Barry──」然而他才剛開口，Barry就停下手上工作，對他說：「我在工作，不要打擾我。」但他沒有看相Len。  
Len離開了桌子旁邊，又從冰箱拿了罐可樂放在Barry桌上，然後繼續出去幹活。  
Mick看到他出來時後稍微皺眉：「我還以為你會和他在裡面一陣子。」畢竟之前就是如此的情況，他們會在裡面聊天，就好像很久才見對方一次一樣，但其實每天都在講電話，他們偶爾接吻，Mick撞見過不少次，他只是想去裡頭拿瓶啤酒而已，總之他們會在裡面待上十幾二十分鐘談戀愛，而不是像這次那麼早就出來。  
Len看起來有點猶豫，然後開口說：「我帶他去馬戲團那天遇到Angie了，他好像誤會了什麼，現在在生我的氣。」  
「哈，前任和現任。」Mick得承認自己有點在看戲，畢竟Len那麼苦惱的樣子並不常見，上次這種模樣還是因為他們要開修車廠的關係，「如果只是單純和前任碰面，他應該不會生氣，你做了什麼？」Mick雖然是單身，但不知道為什麼他對於感情事算是滿細心的，沒人知道為什麼，Snart兄妹認識他十幾年，除了一夜情，也沒看過他談什麼戀愛。  
「我可能是冷落他了，畢竟我和Angie十年沒見面了，多聊了點。」Len已經不太記得他們聊了什麼，大多是近況之類的，「我沒打算和前女友復合，Mick，她已經結婚了，還有一個五歲大的孩子，所以別用那種眼神看我。」對了，他們就是在聊婚後的事情，Angie說她是和丈夫以及孩子一起來的。  
Mick沒說什麼，只是歪了一下頭，然後繼續工作，顯然他不想攪和進去這段正在吵架的感情事件。  
Len在二十分鐘後回辦公室，想說依Barry的速度應該打處理完了不算多的資料，但才站在門口而已，就看到空蕩蕩的辦公室，Barry已經離開了。  
他沒有像之前那樣弄完資料以後在原位寫作業，他選擇直接離開。

「你要不乾脆弄個小水杯來，放在裡面養花算了？」Lisa看著Barry把第十五枝玫瑰放進置物櫃裡，這已經是他們沒有任何對話的第二十天，Len在三天前就沒有再傳訊息或是試著打電話給他了，唯一不變的是Lisa早上送來的花。  
「都枯死了，不需要吧？」Barry回答，前七枝玫瑰的花瓣已經變成了咖啡色，並且皺巴巴的，Barry突然有點胃痛，他覺得他和Len的感情也慢慢變成這樣。  
「但你捨不得丟。」Lisa點出了問題所在，「我覺得你可以開始回我哥的電話了，他這幾天已經沒有長時間盯著手機了。」  
Barry不敢開口問，Len沒有注意著手機，那他在做什麼，只是點點頭，「我會找個時間點打給他。」

下午Barry到了車廠時，只有看到Mick，而Len不在外頭維修車輛也不在辦公室，Barry不確定自己是鬆了一口氣還是有點失望。  
他問了正在修車的Mick：「Len呢？」  
「和拖吊車一起去道路救援了。」Mick從車盤底下滑出來，Barry知道他去向之後，原本準備離開維修區，但Mick開口說：「你打算和Snart吵架到何時？」  
Barry看著他，還沒有回答，Mick繼續說：「我沒看過Snart除了Lisa以外那麼在乎過一個人，從你開始不理會他，他每天都在想怎麼讓你消氣，或是在想送某件東西你會不會喜歡，除了Lisa以外，真的沒人讓他那麼上心過。」  
「與其看到他煩惱的樣子，他和你互傳訊息發出時出現傻兮兮的笑容好一點。」  
Barry只是停頓了一下，然後說：「我下周再來整理檔案。」他準備要走，Mick知道自己不太會說話，但沒想到這小子做那麼絕，似乎真的不打算理Len到分手，Barry在離開以前說：「明天Len應該不會過來，我有事情要和他談。」  
「你早該那樣了，小子。」他說完，繼續滑回底盤工作。

『明天下午我去找你，我們談談。』  
Len看著那封簡訊，這是二十天來，Barry第一次發訊息給自己，也主動地提出了『談談』這件事情。  
下午一點時候，他聽見了門鈴聲，他從床上起身，走下樓，打開門，看見的是帶著毛帽的Barry，今天天氣還算是滿冷，但也不至於還需要帶毛帽，「很高興看到你，希望你不是來提分手的。」Len知道自己的口氣不太好，雖然事情是因他而起，但他還是有權生氣，Barry顯然被這口氣嚇到了，有點畏縮。  
「Lisa在家嗎？」Barry小聲地開口問。  
「所以你是來找Lisa的？」  
「我只是希望她不在，我們的談話……我希望只有我們兩個人知道就好。」Len聽完以後，側身讓他進門：「我去讓她出門，你先去我房間等。」Barry點點頭，他們一前一後的走上樓，Len去敲了Lisa的門，並且花了五分鐘說服她出門，Lisa又花了十分鐘才換好衣服，並且借了Len的機車鑰匙準備去鎮上看看。  
Len送她出門，並且泡了兩杯熱可可上樓，用腳推開門，看見了Barry安安靜靜的坐在床上，毛帽依舊帶著，外套也還穿著，他看起來有種隨時會走的感覺，Len只是把一杯熱可可遞給他，並且坐到了他身邊。  
他們沉默了一下子，Barry看起來緊張得不斷啜飲著熱可可，Len看他似乎還在作心理建設，於是先開口：「Angie已經結婚了。」  
Barry小聲地開口說：「我知道。」顯然Lisa已經告訴過他。  
「我是不該讓你誤會我和前女友有復合的可能性，我應該在第一時間就和你說清楚。」Len隱約有猜到最後會爆發的原因是那個臉頰吻，如果他在第一時間和Barry說，那是我前女友，剛好遇見她，她和她丈夫以及孩子來這裡玩，也許就不會有今天這狀況。  
「是我不該吃醋。」Barry告訴他。  
「你可以吃醋，你是我男朋友，而你有權利那麼做，就像我吃Rathway的醋一樣。」Len說，如果會吃醋，表示對方在意自己，Len應該高興這點。  
Barry已經喝掉了半杯熱可可，他看著Len，眼眶中充滿淚水，「對不起。」他說，「我不該不理你。」Len在他準備開始哭以前，先說了沒關係，然後吻他，他們彼此嘴裡充滿著熱可可的味道。  
Len主動停下這吻，把他們手上的熱可可都拿走放好以後，才又回到他旁邊，「沒有情人不吵架的。」Len說，準備重新吻他時候，Barry又躲開了。  
他站起身子，看起來有點扭捏，Len沒有催促他，畢竟看到他這樣子，就知道他應該是在藏著點什麼，他知道自己現在的表情一定很像在看戲。  
Barry拉下了拉鍊外套，Len第一眼就看見了在脖子上的紅項圈，然後他脫掉了毛帽，狗耳朵差點一起被弄掉，接下來是上衣，牛仔褲，Len銳利的眼睛沒有看漏有個東西從四角褲邊緣露出來，正當Barry準備脫掉時，Len阻止了他：「這是為了什麼？」他故意問。  
Barry紅著臉，「我、我本來想你不原諒我，就、就、就用這招讓你原諒我。」他一開始是真的這樣打算的，但另一層打算是和好之後的一個驚喜，這樣Len一定會更喜歡他。  
Len伸出手把他拉靠近自己，親手的脫下了Barry的四角褲，並且拉了拉他那條，自己送他的小尾巴，「你這樣走來的？」Barry搖頭，「來這裡之後裝的。」他小聲回答，並且臉超級紅，他進Len房間後，第一件事情就是去浴室把小尾巴裝上，Len去請Lisa出門剛好幫他爭取了時間。  
Len輕輕地嘆了一口氣，Barry瞬間繃緊了身體，「你總是能讓我感到驚喜，Barry。」說完，他笑了，這次換Barry主動彎下腰去吻他。

「所以，這是討我歡心的裝扮。」Len指出了這套服裝代表的含意，Barry點點頭，Len鬆開了手，較他站後退兩步，並且慢慢轉一圈給自己看，除了耳朵以外，這些配件都是自己買的，就某方面來說，他是自己創造的。  
「我可以提要求嗎？」Len詢問著，他並不想用命令的口氣，他和Barry的關係是平等的，而不是一方控制慾比較強，雖然未來可以稍微強一點，否則某一天又會再造成這種問題局面。  
Barry顯然疑惑，但還是點頭，「背對我，晃一晃你的屁股。」Len說完以後，Barry照做了，尾巴隨著動作搖晃著，但這也不是Len最主要的目的，他無聲無息的站起身，悄悄的靠近Barry，兩手突然環住他的腰，Barry繃直了身體，Len藉著身高差看到了他的陰莖在抽動。  
Len的左手握住了他的勃起，右手輕輕拉了那條尾巴，同時確認了沒有開震動功能，他鬆開手，有些辛苦的單手解開自己的褲子以及脫下內褲，沒人看到自己男友這樣不會硬的，他把尾巴一口氣拉了出來，換上自己的陰莖在股溝摩擦，Barry全身顫抖著，Len停止了磨蹭，慢慢地進入他體內，他能感覺到Barry不自覺得墊腳尖，不知道是被撐高了或是配合自己更好進入。  
「你裡面超緊的，甜心。」久違了二十天的性愛，倒也不是說Len只想著這件事情，但這是交往中必備的事情，「想念這感覺嗎？」  
Barry快速的點頭承認，他的確想念這種感覺了，被Len狠狠的進入然後高潮，Len在他耳邊笑了一聲，原本握住他陰莖的手鬆開，Barry低下頭看到他的雙手正在擺弄著尾巴前端的部分，突然一陣嗡嗡聲讓他意識到了，Len是在打開開關，然後Len同時用手握住了尾巴前端震動的地方和他的陰莖，Barry腰立刻軟了，並且繃緊了後穴。  
Len沒有給他太多時間習慣，雙手緊緊環著腰，開始操他。  
Barry的雙腳在兩種快感之下接近沒力，如果不是Len抱著他，他一定會跌坐在地上，但他的膝蓋已經彎了，上半身也沒辦法在挺直，不斷的往前彎，他不知道什麼時候已經高潮了，尾巴也不知道什麼時候因為鬆手而掉在地上，Len停下了動作，Barry感受著精液射入體內的感覺，而在Len退出他體內之後，如果不是Len還抱著他，他整個人差點因為沒有了支撐而整個向下跌， 

Len和他躺在床上，他們剛搞過第二輪，畢竟相隔二十天，Len才不會一次就放過他，「是誰讓你下定決心不和我聯絡的？」Len問著，口氣很平靜，雖然他真的想知道是哪個傢伙讓他們造成這次局面。  
「是Iris，我以前的鄰居，我和她說了『我朋友』的男友和前女友見面，怕舊情復燃的事情，她就提議：『讓她失聯幾天，不見面不接電話，這樣男友就會知道她的重要，但要是這段期間男友和她分手了，那表示他其實也沒哪麼愛她。』」Barry原封不動地把話敘述給Len聽。  
「你不擔心我們會分手？」Len問。  
「說實話，我當然會擔心，但就像Iris說的，你沒有那麼喜歡我，所以隨時可以分手。」也只有Barry自己知道，在很早以前，他就很怕和Len分手這事情，畢竟他們年紀相差那麼多，自己又是男的，雖然Len似乎對自己很認真，可不安全感還是存在，而前女友的出現，讓這不安全感又更擴大了。  
「我原本在想，你要是在不理我，我就要直接去學校堵你，就算被所有人知道，我進監獄，我也要讓你知道事情真相。」Len說，然後把抱著Barry的手收得更緊了些，「你是我的太陽，Barry。」  
Barry沒說什麼，只是親吻了他，並且又說了一次對不起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇真的是戀愛文章欸，毫無肉可言(?


End file.
